Let's See How it Happened
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: (Based on TMNT 2012) The turtles, my OCs and other authors' OCs are gonna react to different one shots they participated in! You can request any one shot you like! If you wanna laugh, cry, scream or curse, you're in the right place.
1. Tori's sweet 15 by Silvaze Girly

**KS: Hello! I brought a new fic! In this case, the turtles, my OCs and other authors' OCs will react to different one shots they participated in. You can request any shot you like, but I got rules:**

 **-It has to be any genre combined with comedy. It can be black humor even.**

 **-No shot can have scenes over the tone, because I'm not gonna put p*rn in a comedy story :/ this ain't Fifty Shades of Grey.**

 **-In this fic, I don't include T-cest, nor anything that ressembles homosexuality. (in other words, I don't do gay scenes xD)**

 **-If you know any one shot you like and want the turtles to react to it _-applying the previous rules-_ , you just have to put the name of the one shot, author, genre and description in your review and I'll be sure to take a look at it xD**

 **-If you're from Wattpad and know about any shot you like from there, previous rules apply.**

 **KS: Advertisment: in this fic, we break the fourth wall (not Dora the Explorer level xD), to a point in which the turles and OCs _know_ they're OCs and "actors", so they know they work in a cartoon show and are used to torture, I mean, play with them xD I'm leaving this clear now because I got slack to do it during the story xD Now, without further ado, let's begin. **

* * *

They didn't know what they were doing in there. They had no clue. All they know was that, three minutes ago, they were hanging around in the lair and now they were in some sort of movie theatre.

Everyone, master Splinter even, were investigating the theatre with utter curiosity.

"Uh... what just happened?" Leo asked all of a sudden.

I CAN ANSWER THAT.

Everyone yelped in surprise. They didn't expect a voice, apparently, speaking through a microphone.

"What was that?" asked Donnie, slightly startled.

CHILL OUT, DONNIE, IT'S OKAY.

The only thing the turtle genius could do was widen his eyes to the size of baseballs.

"Okay, I'm ascared," murmured Melina.

CALM DOWN, PEOPLE. IT'S A MOVIE THEATRE.

"We're gonna watch movies?!" Mikey asked exitedly.

The voice speaking through the microphone chuckled softly.

YOU COULD SAY IT THAT WAY.

"Who are you?" Kevin questioned.

YOU MAY CALL ME KS. I'M THE ONE WHO'S ABOUT TO SHOW YOU VARIOUS FICS YOU PARTICIPATED IN FOR YOU TO REACT.

"What's this, celebrity gossip?" Casey asked.

NO, YOU CAVE MOUTH. JUST SIT DOWN AND LOOK AT THE SCREEN WHILE I PLAY THE MOVIE.

Casey opened his mouth to claim to KS for insluting him that way, but thanks to Venus placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he calmed down... a little, since everyone else was still cackling.

Everybody took seat in the middle line. A light turned on from behind the theatre, where the projector was, and the screen turned on too.

WHOEVER'S HUNGRY, YOU GOT SNACKS ON A TABLE IN FRONT OF THE SCREEN.

Everyone looked down, seeing a rolling table with various snacks, like popcorn and canned sodas. Teenagers didn't waste a second to run to the table and grab some snacks. Mikey went back to his seat with three popcorn buckets and four sodas in cans.

With a handful of the golden rosettes in his mouth, Mikey spoke to the ceiling.

"Whitch movfie ade we goingh tho watchd?" Mikey asked, chewing with his mouth open. Raph shileded his popcorn and soda from his misbehaved little brother and moved two seats away from him.

THIS FIC ISN'T MINE. A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE, WHOM I ADORE, GAVE ME THIS FOR MY BIRTHDAY.

"Uh... happy birthday?" April asked confused. KS chuckled once more.

THERE ARE STILL 6 MONTHS LEFT FOR MY BIRTHDAY. AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S BEGIN.

Everyone turned to the screen.

 **On the screen was Raph, older, sitting on a couch inside an appartment.**

Casey held back a laugh when seeing his best bud on screen.

"Raph's old," he snickered. The only answer he recieved was an empty soda can and a pretty red mark, courtesy of Raphael, was left on his forehead.

"Raphie," Venus scolded him.

"He asked for it," Raph shrugged carelessly.

 **Mona, in the same state as Raph, approached him, handind him a plate with pizza gyozza.**

 **"I told you they'd take long to announce it," Mona said.**

 **"Mona, in some darn channel they have to announce when the Vikings of New York will play and..." Raph started.**

 **"Come on, dad!" a young girl's voice called out.**

"What was that?" Leo questioned. Raph and Mona blushed without anyone noticing. Now they remembered when they'd done that fic, they remembered wuite well.

 **"Uncle Casey will have you know when he faces the rival team," the voice continued. From a hall, a young girl came out. She had light chestnut wavy hair, long down to her butt and emerald green eyes. She looked about 14 years old.**

 **"Morning, Tori," said Mona with a grin. "Your breakfast is on the table,"**

 **"Thanks, mum," answered 'Tori', for then going to the kitchen and then come back with a bowl of cereal.**

"I already remember when we did this," Raph mumbled, covering his face with one hand.

"What do you mean?" asked Chaplin.

"You'll see," Mona replied.

 **Raph turned his face from the TV to the girl.**

 **"Hey, dolly?" he asked.**

Boys snickered... except for Raph. They had to admit it was really funny hearing Raph saying such cheesy nickname.

"'Dolly'?" Mikey asked while giggling. Raph gave him the 'Britney-sign' in response. Leo whacked him in the head.

"Dude, where are your manners?" Leo whispered sternly.

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Why you up so early?" he asked.**

"What kind of question is that?" Karai asked.

"You know Mona and me, you know we hate getting up early," said the emerald eyed turtle.

"True," everyone said.

 **"Oh," Tori swallowed her cereal and turned to Raph. "It's a good day for training in the woods. Plus, I'm meeting with the guys to see who wins the Turtle Hunt," she said with a smirk.**

 **"Then hurry, baby," Mona answered grinning.**

"Baby?!" everyone except Mona and Raph exclaimed. Raph shrunk in his seat.

"Do you hate me so much to embarrass me like this?" Raph asked, looking at the ceiling.

THERE, YOU BULLY. YOU LOOK LIKE IF YOU WERE IN YOUR PERIOD.

Everyone in the theatre, except for Raph, bursted into laughter for that coment. Raph, mad and blushing deep engine red, grabbed an empty soda can and threw it to where the projector was.

OW! OKAY, I GET IT.

Raph slumped back to his seat and crossed his arms with an angry pout.

 **Tori grabbed her sais and left the room, while Raph and Mona were looking at her. Mona sighed.**

 **"She's almost a lady," she said.**

 **"Yeah, but she'll always be my baby, my dolly..."**

"Awwww..." said the girls... and Mikey. Raph blushed once more.

 **"I know, Raphie, I know... I'm going to the pastry shop, gotta prepair the food and desserts for the party..." Mona replied.**

"Which party?" Irma asked confused.

"Just watch," April replied, munching some popcorn.

 **"Okay..." Raph answered.**

 **"And _you're_ gonna take care of the decoration," she said sternly. **

**"Me?!"**

"You'll be _such_ a good husband when you're an adult," Melina said bored.

 **"Do I have another husband?" she asked sarcastically.**

 **"No, just like I don't have another Mona Lisa," he replied.**

"I don't know, Y'Gythba," Mona said jealous, crossing her arms.

 **Mona frowned.**

 **"What'd I say?" he frowned confused.**

 **"Nothing, just that the formidable Y'Gythba was also your Mona Lisa, right?" she asked with a growl.**

 **"No," he responded, offended. He opened his eyes in realization and turned to the chesnut with a smirk. "Oh, doll, you're jealous!"**

"What fault do I have of feeling jealous because you changed me for an alien you barely knew for one day?" Mona complained, her arms still crossed. Raph was going to object, but he knew the boxer girl was right. Theorically, he _had_ changed her for another girl. Although, technically, they weren't actually dating back then.

 **"How can I be jealous of our battle companion,** **lieutenant of the Slamandrian army who establishes peace among terrants and keeps the Earth safe from Vreen attacks and official member of the Mighty Mutanimals?! So you better keep your coments for yourself and work on something to make out daughter happy on her fifteenth birthday!" she barked.**

"Yeah, you're obviously not jealous..." Raph murmured. Mona decided to save her obscene coments for another time.

 **Mona grabbed her car keys and left, slamming the door.**

 **"Women," Raph rolled his eyes while shrugging.**

 **Scene changed to Raph, in the living room of his appartment, walking around in circles thoughtfully. He stopped on his tracks when a knock on the door broke his focus. He walked to the door and opened it, where a 12 year old girl was standing. She had dark blonde wavy hair tied up in two low ponytails, her face covered in freckles and olive green eyes.**

"Aww, what a cute little girl," Mikey said. Kevin tilted his head.

"She looks like you," he deducted.

"Come on, who'd be that crazy to think that girl looks like Mikey?" Leo asked, gesturing to the screen. Mikey glared at him with an angry pout.

 **"Alice?" he asked.**

 **"Hi, uncle Raph," 'Alice' said with a cute smile.**

"Well, she said 'uncle'... so I don't know," Leo's shoulders slumped.

 **"You got some milk left?" she asked with a smile. Raph nodded without paying attention, but then kneeled down to her and whispered.**

 **"Tell Kathy and Shadow to come here, quick," he said. Alice, confused, nodded.**

 **"Alright, uncle, I'll call'em right up, but... you do have some milk for my animal shapped honey cereal?"**

"I repeat, she's like Mikey," Kevin repeated, sharing some nachos with Melina.

 **Scene changed to Alice, plus two other girls who were about the same age as Tori, kneeling on front of Raph. One of the girls had dark red, short and straight hair, down to her neck with slightly long bangs on her forehead, her face covered in freckles and carnelian eyes while the other girl had black raven hair tied in a low braid and black eyes.**

"The red-head looks like April," Irma comented.

"And the black haired... I think like Venus, because of the braid," April followed, utterly confused about what Irma said.

 **All three girls were kneeling on the ground while Raph, who was explaining, paced in front of them.**

 **"And that's why I need help for Tori's fifteen birthday party," Raph finished. Alice's thoughtful face was shown in the middle of the take.**

 ** _"Refferences the title,"_ she thought. **

"Huh?" Mikey asked.

THEY BROKE THE FOURTH WALL A LOT IN THIS FIC.

"Oh..."

 **"What is it, uncle? Now you take Latin customs? Why not her sweet 16?" the black haired girl asked.**

 **"Uh... "**

"According to me, we're Americans..." Donnie comented.

MY FRIEND WROTE THIS, NOT ME.

 **"Let her off, uncle Raph," spoke the red haired. "Shadow has watched one too many Mexican soap operas with grandpa Splinter,"**

Everyone in the theatre turned to Splinter, waiting for an answer. The rat sensei just closed his eyes with a peaceful expression as his gaze turned to the screen.

"Mexican soap operas have good stories and are entretaining," Splinter replied.

 **"Let's bring skateboards!" Alice excaimed.**

 **"Those would be _your_ sweet 15, Alice," Shadow deadpanned. **

"I still think she's like Mikey," said Kevin persistent.

 **"Um... 80's themed party!" she exclaimed.**

 **"** **Many, including Tori, like the ambience of 2003 to 2006 more than what 1987 represented," answered Kathy, who was the red haired.**

 **"... Ignoring my doubt of why you compared those times... let's dress the boys as rappers!" Alice yelled once more.**

"Boys?! She means there are more of them?!" Leo exclaimed, panicking.

CHILLAX, LEO.

 **"How would that come in handy for us?" Shadow deadpanned.**

 **"I don't know... I'm just bringing up ideas, okay?!" Alice answered.**

 **Screen changed to the time sheet of Sponge Bob with "5 minutes later..." while the French narrator read it.**

"... Okay," Donnie mumbled.

 **"We should ask her without her knowing!" Alice yelled to the top of her lungs.**

 **"Ask her... without knowing? How? That's mathematically imposible..." Kathy pointed out.**

"Come to think of it, Kathy is also a bit like Donatello..." Karai murmured.

FOR THE LOVE OF JESUS, CAN'T YOU NOTICE THAT SHE'S APRIL AND DONNIE'S DAUGHTER?!

Everyone, wode eyed, turned their gazes to April and Donnie. April was a bit confused, while Donnie... was almost as red faced as the coat of a bullfighter.

OOPS.

"Donnie?" Leo called him. Don just turned to the screen without answering, letting his family know that he wouldn't coment about what happened. Since the rest knew they wouldn't take out the answers from Donnie, they all silently decided to drop it and continue watching.

 **"Urgh, don't come up with your science now.** **I mean we ask her opinion, because the neighbor of the carpenter who made the furniture of the cook of the house where the cousin of the barber works of one of the second cousins of the godmother of the pupil of the aunt of my best friend Marjorie, without saying it's Marjorie, wants to collaborate in the celebration of the fifteen years of the millionaire's daughter who sent to educate a girl whose parents died and whose aunt took her to the house of millionaires to leave her grandfather alone, who lives on a mountain and is a cantankerous old man," Alice explained and fell on her back, breathless.**

"... Wha?" everyone asked confused.

 **"... I've got a questioning sign in my head right now!" Shadow cried out.**

 **"That we throw indirects at her!" Alice replied, angry.**

"Ooooooohhhhhhh," everyone said in realization.

 **"Oh... " Kathy and Shadow murmured.**

 **"Uh... Oh, Utrom Council is calling, bye!" Raph said quickly and, in two blinks of an eye, he ran away.**

 **"Do you really think Queen called our parents or is uncle Raph too bored of us already?" Alice asked the two girls.**

 **"What do you think?" Kathy asked sarcastically.**

 **"Turtle hunt?" Shadow asked.**

 **"Turtle hunt,"**

"And Raph was hunted," Mikey sand and then laughed. Raph whacked him in the head.

 **Scene changed to Tori in a school hallway, putting away some books inside her locker. She shut the door closed and turned to her right, seeing three girls approaching. All three of them were tanned blondies and had baby blue eyes. Tori slamed her forehead against her locker silently.**

"Who are those girls?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea," Lotus whispered to him.

 **Tori crossed her arms and leaned on the wall.**

 **"Lost something, Nora?" Tori asked, looking to one of the girls with her hair down.**

 **"No, just passing through," 'Nora' answered with a smug tone. "Plus, I feel bad for poor Stephen... girl, stop sending him to the friendzone..."**

Melina covered her mouth with her fist as she coughed fakely, murmuring 'strawberry' repeatedly.

 **"First off, he's not my friend to send him to the friendzone... second, I don't have to explain to you all the things I do... third, get the heck out of here if you don't wanna see stars, courtsey of my friends 'pain' and 'lots of pain'!" Tori barked, holding up her right and then left fist.**

"She sure is your daughter, Raph," Leo comented. Raph wasn't goinna object. If he was human girl and had to deal with strawberry girls like those, he knew he'd react the same way as Tori.

"What are the names of the other two girls?" Mona asked.

TO THE CONTRARY OF IMPULSE/BART ALLEN, THE GRANDSON OF FLASH IN "YOUNG JUSTICE", I DON'T DO SPOILERS.

 **"Chill out, tough girl," said one of the girls with a high updo.**

 **"** **You ruin the little look you have," followed another one with two low ponytails.**

"This smells like cheap comedy of a 70's sitcom," Melina comented.

 **Tori was about to tackle her, if Kathy, Shadow and Alice hadn't been there to stop her.**

 **"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked defiantly.**

 **"Nothing," Nora said, prettending innocense. "Oh, now that I remember, you four were the only ones who _weren't_ invited to our sweet 15 b-day party,"**

 **Screen turned to Kathy's face.**

 _ **"Thank Godness,"**_ **she thought.**

"With those girls being the hostesses of the party, I highly doubt that I'd want to go," April whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **"Like if I cared!" Alice retorted.**

 **"Shut up, you dwarf," said the one in the high updo. "Best thing you could do would be talking to your brother for me,"**

 **"Do I look like a strawberry messager? Besides, I'd rather killing Ryan myself than letting a witch like you get on with him!"**

 **Screen turned to Tori's face.**

 _ **"Now she'll ask auntie Shini to teach her how to throw bats at people,"**_ **she thought comically.**

Everyone turned to Shinigami sitting next to Karai, how up untill now had been completely quiet.

"We Shinigami are born with our magical abilities," Shini explained. "We can't either inherit them nor teach them,"

"And who's Ryan?" Mikey asked.

"Alice said he was her brother," April pointed out.

 **"Let's all be reasonable and be on your way," Kathy said to the triplets.**

 **"And I'm gonna let myself be lead by you, you clod?" Nora asked smugly.**

"HEY!" April and Donnie barked. They couldn't help but turnting to eachother and blush.

 **"Now you've done it!" Tori exclaimed and tried tackling them once more, if the other three girls hadn't stopped her.**

 **"You look so stupid when you play being strong... Rachel, Mandy, let's go," Nora said and the three girls left.**

"Oh, so that's what their names were..." Lotus murmured.

 **Once the girls left, Alice, Shadow and Kathy sighed in relief and stroke Tori's hair to calm her down.**

 **"** **It's that this brat is so... annoying... hideous... spoiled... and..." Tori growls angrily.**

 **"Hey! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Shadow scolded her.**

"Shadow really _is_ like Venus," said Irma.

SOMETIMES I THINK Y'ALL ARE RETARDS, DON'T YOU NOTICE SHADOW IS VENUS AND CASEY'S DAUGHTER?!

"WHAT?!" both of them exclaimed. Leo, narrowing his eyes, pulled out his sword and pointed it to the vigilante's neck.

"Move ten feet away from my baby sister, now," Leo said with a murdering tone. Casey nodded fearfully and sat next to Raph, who was 3 files behind Venus.

 **From another hallway came 5 boys. One of them had raven black hair in a high forelock and sapphire blue eyes. Another had the same hairstyle, but had dark brown hair and chestnut eyes. Another boy had the same features as Shadow, black haired and eyed. Another boy had straight blonde hair falling down his ears and baby blue eyes. He was shorter than the other boys. The last one had black/brown hair, long like the blonde, untidy and had honey brown eyes. He was the tallest one out of the other boys.**

"Let me guess... the one with the same features as Shadow is her twin brother?" Leo asked boringly.

FINALLY SOMEONE NOTICES.

"Wait, that means we have two?!" Venus asked ashamed.

THAT CASEY'S SUCH A LOVEBIRD, AIN'T HE?

The most the vigilante could do was shrink in his seat when feeling the glares of his girlfriend's brothers.

"Then who are the other boys?" Karai asked.

I SAID I DON'T DO SPOILERS!

Karai huffed.

 **"Sup, girls?" the blonde boy asked.**

 **"The triplets, bothering us..." Shadow answered.**

 **"Sis, they were ..." Shadow's supposed brother began.**

 **"Presuming their..."**

 **"Sweet 15 birthday party..."**

 **"To which none of us was invited to..."**

 **"And though we did, we didn't go..."**

 **"Because they're hideous," they both finished.**

Everyone blinked.

"They're like Dipper and Mabel from Gravity Falls..." Donnie comented.

JUST LIKE CAPITAN AMERICA, YOU UNDERSTOOD THE REFFERENCE!

 **"** **Cody, Shadow, do you have twin telepathy?" asked the honey-eyed boy.**

 **"I don't know, but at least it is not a predisposition to make our allergies worse at the same time," said Shadow.**

"I repeat, Gravity Falls," Donnie said with his arms folded.

 **"Someday I'll make them regret calling me a freak thousands of times," Tori grumbled.**

 **"Come on, what they say isn't true!" Alice exclaimed. "It's not like, in some altern reality, auntie Melina wasn't Jay's mum, but a woman who's really like auntie Karai,"**

"... Wha?"

"KS, explination," Kevin asked.

YOU AND LOTUS MOSTLY WILL BE MAD AT ME, BUT I'LL TELL YOU ANYWAYS: IN THIS CANNON, YOU AND LOTUS DON'T EXIST, LEO AND MELINA ARE MARRIED AND JAY, THE SAPPHIRE EYED BOY AND KEVIN, THE BROWN HAIRED BOY, ARE YOUR TWIN SONS AND KARAI IS ZACK'S, THE BOY WITH HONEY EYES, SINGLE MOTHER, BECAUSE HER HUSBAND ABANDONED HER WHEN HE FOUND OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT.

The only thing that was heard was quiet... for three seconds, until Lotus and Kevin started grumbling curses. Leo and Melina turned to eachother confused.

LET'S JUST KEEP ON, OKAY?

Everyone looked back at the screen.

 **"Why auntie Ka...?" Jay was interrupted.**

 **"Or that Kevin inherited his father's name because his mum Melina wanted it," Alice continued.**

REFFERENCE TO THE ANTUAL CANNON.

All Kevin did was whisper 'Thank God she didn't forget about me,'

 **"But then Jay isn't my _hermano_?" Kevin asked confused. **

**"Or that Kathy was in a limbo because auntie April is with uncle Casey and they couldn't have children, ceasing her to exist,"**

"No, Casey and April together no!" Donnie yelled to the top of his lungs. He couldn't help but clushing when seeing his siblings' teasing looks.

 **"What?" asked Kathy.**

 **"Or that Ryan and I had time traveling powers or threw bats out of red somke..."**

"Does that mean that nither Renet nor Shinigami are their mother?" Mikey asked.

NO, SILLY, IT'S IRMA AND YOU'RE THEIR FATHER.

"Ohh..." Mikey said understanding. "Wait, what?" he blushed. Irma, also blushing tomato red, hid her face in an empty popcorn bucket.

"Ha, I knew they were Mikey's children! Now pay me," Kevin said to Chaplin. The red haired boy pouted angrily and pulled out 20 bucks from his lab coat, handing it to the pizza gyozza delivery boy.

 **"What kind of allegory is that to auntie Renet and auntie Shini, lil' sis?" Ryan asked Alice.**

 **"I'm surprised _you_ know the meaning of 'allegory'..." Kathy mumbled. **

**"Or Cody was from the future and Shadow was actually named Isabella, was blonde and wasn't uncle Casey's actual daughter," Alice continued.**

"What does that mean?" Casey asked.

IN THE OLD COMICS, WHEN YOU WERE BARELY STARTING TO BE DEVELOPED, YOU MARRIED A WOMAN NAMED GABRIELLE AND ADOPTED A GIRL WHOM YOU NAMED ISABELLA. CODY'S CASE, ON THE OTHER HAND, WAS A REFFERENCE TO THE 2009 FAST FORWARD SERIES, IN WHICH THE TURTLES AND SPLINTER TRAVELED TO THE FUTURE AND MET YOUR AND APRIL'S GREAT GRANDSON, CODY JONES.

"Oh..." Casey said.

"I hate the old versions," Donnie grumbled.

 **"That's it..." Shadow started.**

 **"No more science fiction marathon for two weeks!" Cody followed.**

 **"Or that Tori had three siblings named Gino, Shell and Middletron, of an alien race like the Newtralizer, whose weird name I don't remember, with a turtle shell..." Alice said.**

 **"Uh..."**

 **"Isn't it easier to say you were refferencing to auntie Y'Gythba, lil' sis?" Ryan asked the little girl.**

"You just _had_ to mention her again, didn't you?" Mona asked angrily.

 **"But it doesn't matter, Tori," said Alice, hugging the chestnut tightly. "Even if your mother was an alien and you were a green-skinned hybrid without your pretty hair, I'd still love you," she smiled.**

 **"Okay... thanks?" Tori was really confused.**

"There's not a single bit of evil in Alice's soul, that's for sure," Lotus said.

 **"... Ignoring Alice's occurences, I say the same: don't listen to them, they wanna provoke you," Kathy said assuringly.**

 **They managed to listen when the aforementioned Stephen, a boy with black and short hair, pale skin and honey eyes like Zack, was accompanied by the triplets. He wasn't aware that the Hamatos were there, but the blonde leader gave them mocking glances.**

 **"Oh, Stephen, that girl... Victoria... sends you regards ..." they heard Nora speak, when they were already moving away and a few evil giggles came from their lips.**

 **"Tori Hamato wants to talk to me?!" the boy's excited scream was heard.**

"Oh, snap," Mikey giggled. Raph, on the contrary to Mikey, was tightly crushing an empty soda can. He had to admit that it bothered him to realize that, in a future, he'd have to deal with boys chasing his daughter like sailors to a mermaid.

 **The kids turned to Tori, who was red-faced. _Angry_ red.**

" **That's a fact..." said Tori, clentching fists. "Mom and dad will have to get used to having a daughter in jail for mur..."**

 **"'Like a river over a stone', please," Zack said as he patted her on the back. Tori glanced at him, sighed heavily and tried to calm down, but she was still angry.**

Splinter gave Raph a subtle glance, as if he was saying 'Will you really raise your daughter like that?'. Raph, when paying attention to the screen, didn't notice.

 **"Hey, if this was an anime, you'd have the red vein popping from your head," Alice comented with a giggle.**

 **"That's not very helpful," said Shadow to the dark blondie. "Plus, I don't think the reader of this is an otaku..."**

 **"Stop breaking the fourth wall! This is a fanfic!" Kathy exclaimed.**

TOLD YOU SO.

 **All of a sudden, a "plonk" sound was heard, as if someone had fell to the ground.**

 **"Anybody heard a 'plonk'?" asked Alice.**

 **Everyone turned to the blonde boy, who was lying on his back with his legs up.**

 **"Ryan?" everyone asked.**

"He thinks himself a contortionist or what?" Chaplin questioned.

 **"GET UP, THERE WAS NO EARTHQUAKE!" Tori scolded him in a yell.**

 **He got up and saw everyone with a frown.**

 **"Why did you literally fall to a tense situation?" Jay asked.**

"Just like Leo with his bad puns," Raph said, half in a joke, half bored. Leo glared at him, but the hotheaded turtle didn't even blink to him.

 **"Oh, come on! You said 'if this was an anime'," Ryan said. "I just wanted to give it a realistic touch!"**

 **"Um ... I should go to drama club," Tori spoke and left.**

"Drama club?" Raph asked confused.

SHE WANTED TO GO TO KARATE LIKE JAY AND ZACK, BUT SINCE SHE DECIDED TO GO AT THE LAST MOMENT, ONLY HAD THE DRAMA CLUB AVAILABLE.

Raphael just nodded in signal that he understood... something.

 **Once Tori left, the girls looked at the boys with a frown.**

 **"What?" they asked in unison.**

 **"You ruined the plan. Now we'll have to ask her later," Kathy said.**

 **"US?!" Ryan exclaimed. "Couldn't those girls have been? And what plan are you talking about?"**

"Just like Mikey," Casey murmured.

 **"Come to think of it, little misses 'perfection' had the fault," Alice spoke.**

 **"Then I suggest we calm down and leave it for later," Shadow suggested.**

 **"Alright, I got science club," Kevin said and left.**

"Just like Melina," Kevin whispered.

 **"Me too," Kathy followed him.**

 **"I got karate," Jay continued.**

 **"I got Maths and I can't fail if I wanna go on a camp with Marjorie," Alice comented.**

"Someone in Mikey's family passing Maths? I wanna see that," Raph comented, to which Mikey glared at him.

 **"I gotta check for any Spanish tutor classes," Zack said.**

 **"I got music class," Shadow mentioned.**

 **"I... gotta go fetch something Starlee asked me to," Cody said and left.**

"Who?" asked the ugly toothless, ehem, I mean Casey.

YOUR SON'S ALIEN GIRLFRIEND.

"... Wha?"

From the projector, KS was heard facepalming.

TELL YOU LATER.

"And Ryan was left alone with his otaku ideas," Shinigami snickered.

 **"Yeah, of course, leave cousin Ryan alone! Come on, I wanted to give it a touch of anime. AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ABOUT THE PLAN THAT YOU SAID! Although, now that I remember ... SWEET MOTHER OF MUTAGEN! I'LL BE LATE FOR SKATEBOARD TRAINING!**

Everyone laughed when seeing the blonde boy clumsily running down the hallway to his class.

 **Scene changed to Casey and Mona getting into a car, leaving from a large house in the woods.**

"I suppose we will be moving there when we are adults," Venus said confusedly.

 **Raph and Jay were carrying a table close to a tree. From the other side of the yard, Shadow, Kathy and Alice were preparing table cloths over the tables.**

"I didn't expect Tori's 15th party to be like an ellegant school prom," Casey snickered.

 **"Good thing we could get information like** **red carnations, casual dress, no almonds in the desserts..." Shadow said with a smile.**

 **"Yeah, speak for yourself, for _I'll_ have to be Tori's victim in the next Turtle Hunt, thanks to Alice offrering me as merch, Shadow," Kathy grumbled. **

**Alice was counting some plates while humming a TV intro.**

Mikey gasped.

"It's the Power Rangers intro! Go, go, Power Rangers!" Mikey sang happily.

 **"Dudettes, I still think my idea..."**

 **"For the hundredth time, Alice, we're not kidnapping Stephen and oblying him to dress as Chat Noir and Tori to dress as Ladybug!" Kathy barked.**

 **"Come on, Tori loves that show!" Alice complained.**

"Such mother, such daughter..." Raph mumbled, glancing to his left, where Mona was hidding her Chat Noir plushie in her vest and playing dumb while looking at the screen.

 **"Just don't be a sow at the party," said the red-headed, handing her some decorations, and ran inside, with the excuse of escaping her little cousin, while the little blondie stood there confused.**

 **"But we don't have animals here, besides horses... I just remeber uncle Donnie speaking of how Dr. Clockingsworth M.D.'s been resting in peace for a long time," Alice said confused.**

Donnie, when he heard that, felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Without his family noticing, he pulled out a tissue and wipped his incoming tears.

 **"Go ask auntie Karai if she has something to hang the decorations you have there," Shadow ordered Alice. The little girl pouted and left.**

Everyone chuckled.

 **"CODY!" Shadow yelled to the top of her lungs. He came with a few boxes.**

"There goes the hearing," Leo mumbled, rubbing his ears.

 **"What?"**

 **"Why hasn't your girlfriend come with Tori's dress you hid in O'Neil tech?!" Shadow barked.**

 **"For the last time, sis, Starlee isn't my girlfriend!" Cody barked back.**

 **Zack was on a ladder, listening to the twins' dilema, while hanging some baloons on a tree.**

 **"Twins..." he rolled his eyes.**

"I could not know more of that..." Venus whispered. Not for the fact of the twin thing, but because she knew more than anyone being a young girl having a brother, four in her case, to which she could pick up a fight about anything.

 **In a room, Kevin was counting some records while humming a song.**

"Who's him, the DJ?" Kevin asked expectantly.

 _ **"Baby no, baby no, me rehúso a darte un último beso, así que guárdalo..."**_ **Kevin was singing in Spanish.**

 **"Wow..."**

"That Kevin is such a Maluma," Casey comented.

"For Godness, don't put Maluma!" Raph pleaded.

DON'T WORRY, I MAY BE LATIN, BUT I HATE SPANISH MUSIC... EXCEPT FOR SHAKIRA.

 **Kevin turned around and couldn't help blushing tomato red when seeing Jay smirking towards him.**

 **"Uh... Sup, Jay?" Kevin asked, seeing his brother grabing a glass of lemonade.**

 **"It's Tori, she finished today's drama club early," Jay answered.**

 **"What?! I'm still busy here!" Kevin exclaimed.**

"That's bad luck," April murmured, to which Irma nodded.

 **"The rest of the _familia_ too, dude, so you gotta make sure to keep her away," Jay said sternly. **

**"Why me?" Kevin complained. "You want me to clone myself? Not even the Utrom have given uncle Donnie the posibility of testing such an advanced tech..."**

"Just like Melina," Kevin snickered, to which Melina glared at him.

 **"Less talk, more action," Jay oredered, interrupting him. "Call Demi and tell her to take her to the three Moons of Thalos if necessary until the party is ready,"**

 **"But not even an oficial diplomacy has been established with the rest of the galaxy, and..."**

 **"In other words, convi** **nce your girlfriend to distract and keep Tori away!" Jay barked, grabbed a hammer and left.**

 **"She's not my girlfriend! And that's the hammer I was gonna lend Alice to make a cosplay of I don't know what videogame!" the brown haired boy yelled, but his twin had already left. He sighed heavily. "I just hope it's not Demi's dad the one that picks up..." he mumbled.**

"Why is it so bad that... Demi's dad picks up?" Leo asked confused.

HE'S THE COMISSIONER OF NEW YORK'S POLICE DEPARTMENT, WITH MORE REASON HE'S AFRAID OF HIM.

"I don't blame him," Mikey murmured.

 **The boy took his T-Phone and dialed.**

 **"Hi, Demi! No, I don't wanna play with your** **German shepherd, I wanna ask you a favor... it's about Tori, she's leaving drama club... the party's not ready yet, you think you could keep her away until I tell you? Thanks, I owe you big time! Hope your parents come too... Oh, well... yeah, Jared's already here... well, then I'll wait for you here... I mean, we will, we will for you! Hehehe, bye," and he hung up.**

Teenagers snorted... until...

"He's almost like Donnie trying to talk to April before they got together," Mikey said, giggling.

"True... hey!" Donnie claimed.

"Who's Jared?" Irma asked.

"Probably her brother," April answered.

TWIN BROTHER, ACTUALLY.

"There ya have it," Raph said.

 **Kevin was splashing water over his face to reduce his blushing.**

 **"What a screw up... oh, well... _baby no, baby no..._ "**

"STOP SINGING!" everyone barked. It wasn't a secret than no one liked cumbia nor reggueaton.

 **Screen changed to Tori walking down the streets with her headphones on, listening to a Shawn Mendes song. Screen aimed to her face.**

 _ **"Most probably dad forgot to make something for my birthday and both are waitin' at home with champignone pizza and a cake. Predictable,"**_ **she thought.**

"Okay, I admit that I feel offended to see that my daughter doesn't have much hope in me," Raph commented.

"You always forget my birthday," Mikey said with a pout.

"Knucklehead, we birth the same day," replied the hotheaded turtle with a frown.

"Oh, right..."

 **Tori looked up from her T-Phone after changing a song, but then raised an eyebrow when seeing the supposed "Demi" running towards her: a long and straight haired blondie with pink streaks, baby blue eyes and freckles on her cheeks.**

 **"Demi?" Tori asked in a whisper.**

 **"Oh, Tori, happy birthday!" she said, and lunged to hug her.**

 **"Wow, never thought of myself causing that feeling in people," Tori comented comicaly. "Was that why you were running?"**

"No, to give you cookies!" Casey said sarcastically, making everyone chuckle.

 **"Something like," Demi giggled. "Come, I wanna to show you something great in my house..."**

 **"But... I gotta go to mine..." Tori said cofused, jerking a thumb behind her.**

 **"Hey, you gotta take advantage when my parents aren't at home. Don't wanna see the kind of profile you have about your family and your friends and allies?"**

 **"Like those profiles that appear in the police soap operas?" she asked exitedly.**

 **"YES!"**

 **"You should have said it before!" she exclaimed animatedly, to which both began to run towards the house of the blondie.**

"Not that criminal profiles are confidential?" Donnie asked confused.

IT'S A FIC, STOP COMPLAINING.

 **When turning a corner, three loud shrieks were heard.**

"There goes the hearing again," Leo rubbed his ears once more.

 **"Nora?" Demi asked.**

 **"Great timing for getting in trouble," Tori huffed. "Come on, the hero** **the protocol** **comands it..."**

"I don't know why that sounded a bit like Leo..." April whispered.

 **They ran, hiding perfectly behind trash bins that were nearby.**

 **"What a nice gold necklace," they heard what Tsoi said.**

"Typical, in this kind of stories you can't miss the gang members, right?" asked Melina sarcastic, although she sounded rather jaded.

 **"How much will it worth?" Sid said with a mocking smile.**

 **"Don't resist, and you won't get hurt, little girls," Fong said threateningly.**

 **"Get your dirty hands away, you delinquent!" Mandy cried, the one with the high ponytail, although the sisters were scared to death.**

"I repeat, they're strawberries!" Melina claimed.

"We get it," Irma answered boringly.

 **"And who will force me? A little girl like you could never..."**

 **"But a 'little girl' like me would, Fong," Tori spoke firmly, emerging from her hiding place, wielding her sais. Demi watched, hidden.**

"That's my daughter," Raph murmured proudly.

 **"Well, well, well..." the old leader spoke, watching from head to toe, especially the color of her kerchief and her weapons. "Any fan of that turtle... what was his name... Raphael?"**

 **"I think you're his fan, knowing the name of one of the famous turtle warriors," she answered with fun.**

"Was that supposed to be inverse psychology?" Donnie asked confused.

 **"You got pretty eyes..." Fong commented with a flirtatious look.**

 **"Pick-up lines? Save them, idiot. What's more, get outta here ... if you don't wanna to end up in front of the police station in a sandwich bag!" she barked, tightening her grip of her sais.**

"Alright, I face I'd say that if I was in the same place..." Raph mumbled.

 **Tori didn't waste her opportunity and started attacking fiercely, using the same movements as Raph. After a couple of punches she left Sid out of the game.**

"Woohoo, that's my daughter!" Mona Lisa exclaimed, completely unaware that her friends heard her and were laughing low. What the heck, her daughter was incredible ...

 **Tori was about to attack Fong, but he pulled out a gun. The girl looked at the triplets, who cowardly hid in a trash can.**

"Finally they're where they belong: in the trash," Irma commented, to which the teens nodded.

 **"Might as well be a good time to ask for back-up..." she murmured.**

 **"Seems that your friends know how to think, and fear us," Fong said, pointing his gun towards Tori, as Sid got up.**

 **"First off, not my friends... second, asking them for back up is as possible as you not being a dillweed... IM-POSIBLE!" she smirked.**

"Some language your daughter has..." Leo mumbled, glancing at his emeral-eyed brother. He stuck out his tongue unamused.

 **"You're goin' down," he said, but then they watched as Tsoi fell knocked out. They looked at a garbage can, then looked at Tori's only blonde friend, with a cracked glass bottle and another lid.**

"Go, Demi!" exclaimed Mikey like a cheerleader.

 **"Get outta here!" Demi shouted.**

 **Those three words served as a distraction for Tori to knock out the other two criminals with the handle of her sai.**

Teens cheered, some even clapping and whistling.

 **"Quickly, we have little time before they wake up," Tori spoke.**

 **"Where are the triplets, Tori?" Demi asked.**

 **The chestnut approached the garbage container and opened it with the tip of her sai.**

 **"Danger's off, girls. Get out and let's get outta here," Tori ordered.**

 **Out of the container came the three girls covered in garbage, and other things that it was better not to describe.**

Leo looked at the screen carefully and then at his popcorn covered with butter to then drop the small handful in his hand and leave the bucket next to him.

 **On another street, the sisters finally breathed a sigh of relief. Demi looked at them carefully.**

 **"What are you staring at?" said Rachel.**

 **"I dont know. A 'thank you' would be very nice," Demi answered, crossing her arms.**

 **"Ha! I'm not going to stoop to..."**

 **"More reduced than now, covered in muck, sewage, dirt and other things, impossible, you pirate stereotypes of stupid blondies," Tori smirked. "By the way, nice banana peel, Nora. It gives you more 'look'," said Tori, resisting the urge to laugh.**

Raph held back a laugh.

 **The triplets showed signs of disgust, trying to get rid of the dirt. However, they irrigated it more.**

 **"It doesn't matter that you saved us, green-eyed weirdo," Nora grumbled. "We'll tell the principal that your plea attitude is about those things, those salad tongs! YOU'LL BE EXPELLED!**

"Hey, her eyes are beautiful, strawberry blondie!" Mona exclaimed annoyed as she was throwing an empty soda can to the screen.

HEY, RENTING THIS MOVIE THEATRE COSTED ME A LOT, THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS TAKE CARE OF IT.

 **"Who would come to believe that a girl of fifteen years and a few seconds of life, has access to instruments that the habitants of ancient Japan used to soften edible meats, and are currently used as weapons of such an unwanted art in the Big Apple compared to Kung Fu, huh?" she replied ironically.**

"Kung Fu reminds me of Spider Bytez..." Donnie commented.

"And you had to remind me of him," murmured the hotheaded annoyed. Irma leaned over to whisper to April.

"Who's Spider Bytez?" asked the one with glasses.

"One of the first mutants they faced in their first missions on the surface," replied the redhead in the same tone. The rocker just made a nod with her head.

 **"PEOPLE ALWAYS BELIEVE US!" Rachel exclaimed.**

 **Before Tori could even react, the three sisters fell to the ground unconscious, with a metallic sound accompanying them. The chestnut looked at her friend with pink streaks with her unusual weapon in hand.**

"... A frying pan?" Karai asked confused.

 **"Think I over did it?" Demi asked Tori, looking at her frying pan.**

 **"I don't know, Demi," she answered with a grin. "You should stop watching movies that bring you sequels in real life..."**

 **"Hey, the pan saved us! And Tangled is cool!"**

"I agree," said Irma raising her hand.

 **"From them? Lice in my head are more dangerous... And... as long as you don't sing "Let it go" more than five times, everything's cool, I guess..."**

 **"Oh..."**

"Your daughter has lice?!" the girls... and Leo and Donnie asked frightened.

 **Tori looked at Demi from head to toe and gave a slight cackle.**

 **"Neat disguise as a knight of the medieval era," she snickered. "Here is your pretty sword in the shape of a cracked bottle and your gallant shield of a garbage cap," she mocked.**

 **"You don't have to remind me of my disguise as a female knight from last year. It wasn't cool doing it at the last minute..."**

 **"You, yourself, remembered it now," she said with her typical mocking smirk.**

 **"Urgh!"**

"She's the same as Raph," said Casey.

 **Both girls looked at the triplets fainted on the floor. Tori sighed jaded.**

 **"We gotta finish the job," he said, taking Mandy and carrying her on her back.**

 **"Oh, Tori! Do we have to? The streets are so calm..." Demi whined.**

 **"Less talk, more action, Robertson. We have to go like ninjas... or kunoichis... or kunoichi and her assistant..." she started climbing up a building.**

 **"HEY! Who are we?! Batman and Robin?!"**

Mikey couldn't help but imagine, in a little cloud of thought, Tori disguised as Batman, or rather Batwoman, and Demi as the female Robin, Stephanie Brown, while saving Gotham City from the Joker.

 **Later, after leaving the sisters, Tori came back wiping her hands to the alley where Demi was waiting for her.**

 **"All done," Tori said approaching the blondie.**

 **"After getting rid of Percival's fake attempt of disguise in a feminine version, one of the knights of the Round Table of the Arthurian legends, I started thinking about what you said..." Demi started.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Then you have lice?" asked Demi very confused.**

 **"IT WAS A METAPHOR!"**

 **"Oh..."**

Donnie, Leo and the girls sighed in relief at that statement. Raph rolled his eyes.

 **"Hey, I just remembered that... I left something forgotten in your house from last week's sleepover and I gotta go get it," Demi said, sweating nervously. Tori, quite confused, nodded and they headed to the house of the Hamatos.**

"Well, for being the daughter of a policeman, she's very convincing," said Raph sarcastically.

 **While Demi walked behind the chestnut, she looked at her cell phone that said "All done, bring T". And the one who had sent the message was Kevin.**

"We should use codes like that, don't you think?" Leo asked with a smile.

"No," answered the others bored.

"Those codes of yours always seem to be in Chinese," Kevin murmured. Leo made an angry pout and looked at Lotus.

"Not even you think it's a good idea?" he asked disappointed. Lotus patted his head maternally.

"I speak Chinese, and I still don't understand your codes. Sorry," she said regretfully. Leo, depressed, laid his head on the shoulder of his black haired girlfriend as she caressed his head consolingly as if he were a kitten.

 **"I was exited in vain to see the criminal and civil profile of my family, Demi," said the chestnut annoyed. "I hope we really find your stuffed unicorn, or in the name of logic, you'll be my next victim in the Turtle Hunt..."**

"She sounded like Kathy ..." whispered Mikey.

 **"You sounded like Kathy..."**

"That is what I said!" exclaimed Mikey.

 **"You say that again and I'll tell Kevin that you still have your stuffed unicorn you won in Coney Island... SINCE YOU WERE FIVE!" Tori threatened.**

 **"My mouth is a tomb, original and unique, Maria Victoria Hamato Calleigh," Demi promised, red as a tomato.**

Casey held back a laugh.

"Your daughter's name," he snickered.

YOUR SON'S FULL NAME IS CODY ARNOLD JONES HAMATO.

Everyone, except Casey, bursted into laughter. He couldn't believe himself calling his own son with his horrible middle name. Casey hated it.

AND YOUR DAUGHTER IS SHADOW MEI.

Venus blushed faintly. That was one of her names: 'Mei Pieh Chi'.

 **Both girls were getting deeper and deeper into the woods. Demi looked at her wrist watch, then at the sky, and yelled...**

 **"Tori, that giant thing in the sky looks like the Chimera!" Demi exclaimed.**

 **"Where?!" Tori asked, getting a stance.**

"Ha, who doesn't fall for that?" Mikey asked giggling. Raph crossed his arms.

"AT least _she_ has her instincts on alert," he grumbled. He had to admit it made him proud.

 **With Tori's attention to the sky, Demi snuck into the bushes and disappeared.**

 **"Demi? This isn't funny, where's the Chimera?!" Tori yelled.**

 **She was alone.**

 **"Well... this is way better that Demi being a Justin Beiber fangirl," she shuddered.**

"Put Justin Bieber and I'll shriek!" Melina yelled.

DON'T WORRY, I HATE HIM TOO.

Melina sighed in relief.

 **"Tori!" Mona's voice called for Tori.**

"Momma to the rescue," Casey joked.

 **"Huh? What's all this, mum? Everyone abandones me today and... Mum! Why the bandage!" she complained when her mother bandaged her eyes.**

 **"Shh, baby... just trust me," Mona smiled and, taking her hand, she started leading her.**

 **"A 'happy bierthday, Tori' would be real pretty by now!" Tori complained.**

Everyone laughed.

 **"The dress is beautiful," Tori mentioned, sitting on the couch of her living room. She had a one-sleeved dark red and noose dress, long to her knees and black flats. "And the make-up to, I bet you look great... but why do I have to wear a bandage, mum?!"**

 **"Take it off and you're grounded," Mona said, wearing a dress the same as her's, but light pink, and white flats.**

 **"Why are surprises one of my weaknesses..." Tori crosses her arms. "And the dress... something smells bad here..."**

 **"Just let me guide you," Mona took her hand gently and started leading her once more.**

"Your daughter sure can't notice the obvious," Leo comented boringly.

"Like you didn't notice Karai, a few years ago, wanted to murder us?" Raph asked with the same tone. Leo blushed.

"T-That's different!" he stuttered.

"Yeah, right..." Raph dismissed. Leo glared with a red vein on his temple.

 **"Can I look now?" Tori asked exasperated.**

 **"Wait... now," Mona gently removed her bandage. "Happy birthday, baby," she smiled.**

 **When opening her eyes, all her family, friends and allies were there, screaming 'Surprise!'**

 **Tori, smiling from ear to ear, looked at everyone happily. Raph stepped from the crowd.**

 **"Wow, you're fancy, dad... you remembered my birthday?!" she asked happy.**

 **"How could I, dolly?" Raph said with a grin, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Happy birthday," he hugged her.**

"Awwww," said the girls.

"Hush," Raph growled softly.

 **"Alright," spoke Kevin through the microphone. "Since _somebody_ said _somebody_ wanted to avoid cheesiness of the waltz, let's get to the good stuff!" Kevin played a song. **

Mikey gasped.

"It's Usher's 'DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again'!" Mikey exclaimed as if he was a fangirl.

 **Everyone started dancing. Screen turned to Tori's face.**

 ** _"So that's why so many questions during training with Jay leading..."_ Tori thought. _"Thanks, you guys, but Kathy will still be myvictim in the next Turtle Hunt,"_**

"Bad luck for my little girl," Donnie mumbled, earning a teasing glance from April.

 **Screen changed to everyone sitting on the tabled, dinning. Slash was standing tall, a glass of wine on his hand.**

 **"So that's when I had to change that little girls diaper when I didn't find Raph or Mona," Slash said comically.**

 ** _"You didn't have to say that, uncle Slash,"_ Tori thought, her face slammed to the table. **

Everyone snorted.

 **"** **And that's how I ended up buried up to the neck of sand..." Mikey explained, eating a slice of pizza.**

 _ **"It was Ryan's idea, uncle Mikey, we were only four!"**_ **Tori thought, resting her head on her palm boringly.**

"You are always eating pizza," Venus said bored, glancing at her freckled brother, eating, as always, a slice of pizza. Donnie facepalmed.

 **"So I had to go fetch the first aid kid for Tori," Shinigami explained.**

 _ **"I wouldn't have known that Chompy doesn't like swimming in the bathtub when I was only 3 years old, auntie Shini,"**_ **Tori sipped a glass of soda.**

"True, for being a fire turtle alien, Chompy hates water," Raph said, glancing at the baby space turtle sleeping on his shoulder while purring asleep.

 **Screen changed to Raph, with a face of being 'too happy', while hugging Tori by the shoulders.**

Mikey tilted his head.

"He looks like if he was drunk," Mikey murmured, earing an angry glare from his hotheaded brother.

THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS.

"Oh..." Mikey said in understandment... until... "Hahaha, you're drunk!" he mocked. As a reward, he earned Raph throwing him an empty bucket of popcorn that threw him to the floor. Mikey got up with the bucket on his head and sniffed. "Mm, smells like butter!"

 _ **"I want my mommy!"**_ **Tori thought exasperated.**

 **"I remember when you were born, just like if was yesterday, dolly," Raph said, sounding and looking drunk.**

"Raph sounds funny when drunk," Leo snickered. Raph, as a last resource, grabbed a handful of popcorn there was on the floor and threw it to his older brother's face.

"Will you ever stop throwing food at us?" Donnie asked boringly. Raph, flatfaced, grabbed an empty soda bottle and threw it to Donnie's face, to which he wasn't able to react and wided up with a pretty red mark on his forehead. "I guess not," he rubbed his forehead.

 **"For love of ..." she couldn't interrupt his father.**

 **"I remember when you got to the room so that your mother and I would protect you from the cockroaches, like if it was yesterday..." Raph said once more**

 **"I don't know who sends you to inherit me your phobias..." she grumbled.**

Mona covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, mainly because Raphael was the most embarrassed. It didn't mean that she was not, only that she hid it better.

 **"I remember when we watched Super Robo Mecha Force Five, like if it was yesterday..."**

 **"Dad, we saw them yesterday," she replied with boredom.**

Rapha palmed his face in shame as his family and friends laughed.

 **"But it doesn't matter," he said almost shouting. "Even if you're a ninety-year-old old lady, you're always going to be my baby, my little dolly..."**

 **"DAD!" she cried, red with embarrassment. The others didn't avoid laughing, something she ended up doing.**

"Somebody please kill me," Raph begged, red in shame.

 **Tori glanced at her dad and smirked.**

 **"So, dad, since you're in such a good mood..." she started.**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"Can I be auntie Shini's sorcery aprentiss?" she asked, smirking.**

 **"Yeah..." even Shinigami was surprised.**

"Dude, quit the beers..." Leo whispered to his brother, to which he nodded.

 **"Can I ask auntie Renet to teach me how to time travel?"**

 **"Sure..."**

 **"Can I join to the Salamandrian fleet... ?"**

 **"No way!"**

"Now _that's_ you," Chaplin comented.

"And thank Godness," Mona whispered relieved, resting her head on her turtle boyfriend's shoulder.

 **Three places to the right, was Y'Gythba and her commander, who apparently could make a space to visit the Earth.**

"Ugh, did she have to come?" the chestnut asked reluctantly.

"Do you want to stop complaining?" asked April, tired of Mona's complaints to the Salamandrian.

 **"I will try not to feel offended, commander, but Victoria can be a vital element in the future..." Y'Gythba said.**

"Yeah, keep dreaming, that'll never happen," said the serious chestnut while eating some gummies.

 **"It will be her decision, Lieutenant," answered Sal Commander.**

 **"Raphael is always so overprotective..."**

 **"Yes, Y'Gythba..."**

"I'm not overprotective!" Raph claimed. Everyone gave him blank faces and he sighed. "Okay, maybe a little..."

 **"Tori, even if your aunt Venus was not my wife, rest assured that your dad and I are friends until death, and that's why you've been my beloved niece since we found out you were on the way ..." Casey said drunkenly.**

"You couldn't help joining the party, huh, Jones?" Karai asked. Casey stuck her tongue like a child, to which the honey-eyed kunoichi rolled her eyes.

 **"WAS NOT my wife," repeated Venus to herself. "I hope it is his drunken... But he's going to pay me at home..." she gumbled.**

 **"Mum, seriously, the joke of whispering is that nobody listens to you," said Shadow, at her side, for then pointing to the confused glances of Karai and Zack.**

Karai laughed lightly as she noticed how similar Zack was to her with that face.

 **"Come on, mum," Cody said, "dad loves you no matter what, relax..."**

Venus and Casey blushed at that statement, not realizing that the other turtles looked at the hockey player with murderous eyes.

 **They kept watching the funny scene.**

 **"Thanks, uncle Casey!" Tori exclaimed.**

Casey smiled, seeing his niece with that smile.

 **"And despite all the beatings your mom liked to give me..."**

 **"Well deserved, Jones," Mona Lisa interrupted.**

"Did I really deserve a blow for spilling your nail polish with a hockey puck?" Casey asked confused.

"Each and every one of my beatings directed towards you is desserved," Mona said warningly.

 **Tori laughed nervously.**

 **"Happy fifteen, Tori," Casey said.**

 **"Thank you. Thank you all for making the funniest and greatest party in the universe..." Tori said, smiling.**

 **In the end, it had been a memorable party.**

 **The screen went black.**

Everyone, realizing that it was over, began to applaud.

WHAT DID YOU THINK?

"It was very good," said Leo.

"Very funny," Mikey said with a smile. The others nodded.

"Eh... not bad," said the hotheaded, to which Mona rolled her eyes.

"I want more!" exclaimed Mikey.

DON'T WORRY... THERE'LL BE MORE. MANY MORE.

"Is that supposed to scare us?" Donnie asked confused.

NO, I JUST LIKE BEING DRAMATIC.

The turtle in purple sighed. They would be in that movie theater for a long time.


	2. Hospital by MelodyLM

Random: Can you do the one with the one shot of that Christmas story BPP wrote? And Angel's Christmas fic? And I read stuff on Wattpad, can you do the last chapter of Out in the Bar with the cute little boy Jewel has? If you do, you are my hero. I think you're one of the best authors on this site.

 **KS: Aw, thank you, Random. That's very sweet. As in for your request, I can do BPP's and Angel's Christmas fics as Christmas specials, but you'll have yo wait until Christmas. *chuckles* As for the "Out in the Bar" fic, I already stated that the turtles react _only_ to one shots. If it's a fragment of a story, then I'd have to show them the _full_ story so they could understand and it could take some time, plus I'd be a way too long one shot to write. But, don't worry, I can make the 2 first requests, I promise! For this Christmas, I promise!**

Angelxoxo8: This is so hilarious XD My request is my You Suck at Love chapter from Songfics. I can't wait to see more!

 **KS: Check xD Btw, Angel, I'm gonna start writting the next chapter in March, but after the review response, I'll explain why.**

Redbat132: *chuckles* Okay, I have to admit, that was kind of cool. It's funny how the Turtles kept throwing snacks at each other for laughing at what was happening at the movie. You got to love people's reactions to stuff like this. Nice work. Keep up the good work.

 **KS: Thanks, Red. *giggles* Everytime me and my step-sibblings watch a movie and argue, we throw snacks at eachother xD sad part is that later we have to clean the place x"D**

BabyPinkPuppy: Not bad. I liked how you got the guys fighting a little bit and small arguments in the theater. Josh and I are totally like that when we're watching a movie together. They hate us there, we're like their worst movie goers. As for a request, I don't know, how about my birthday one shot? That was one of my favorites to write.

DivaGlam: Hmmm...I liked the Halloween one shot Alys wrote a few months ago. Not the scariest of all time but pretty tragic. Plus, I'd love to read Donnie or April's reaction.

 **KS: Thanks... ? But I'll do it. Both. Your birthday for your birthday xD and the Halloween one for Halloween. Duh xD Me and my boyfriend were the most quiet the first and last time we went to the movies. We broke up, but that's another story.**

 **Name of the one shot: Hospital.**

 **Author: MelodyLM. (Thanslated to English)**

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **It was clear then, they'd never go back to the hospital like that. Everyone got lost!**_

 **KS: Okay, guys, this is what I wanted to tell you: I'm going back to re-make subjects in school on February 15, probably, so I won't be able to type for anything during the second February fortnight, for I'll be and am studying. This is my first and last update of this month. Plus, I'm probably changing school if I repeat the year or not, and I don't know if I have to make an exam or anything to enter this new school I have in mind, or if there's vacancy, so I'm up to the neck with subjects. Just so you understand why I'll be taking long to update my other stories. I'll start with Miraculous Snowflake chapter 7 once I'm done with exams. That means, middle March, probably. Maybe April. I don't know. I'm sorry, guys. Anyway, new readers, remember to leave a suggestion of one shots of TMNT you'd like the cast to react in your reviews. And, Angel, I'll PM you once I'm done with school and I need your help for whether You Suck at Love or You Give Love a Bad Name. Remeber that. Now, let's read!**

* * *

Everyone chatted quietly, waiting for KS to put the next one shot.

GUYS, I WANT TO CLARIFY NOW THAT, IN THE FANFICS OF THIS AUTHOR, YOU ARE HUMAN, SO DON'T FREAK OUT IF YOU SEE SOMETHING OUT OF PLACE, OKAY?

"As you say," said Leo calmly.

KS, relieved, put the film and the projector showed the scene.

 **The turtles, humans, were walking down the street. Leo had raven black hair and slight Asian/European features. Donnie had light brown hair long almost to his neck, with European features and glasses. Raph, with physical features similar to Donnie, had dark and disheveled red hair. Mikey had blonde straight hair, quite disheveled and long to his chin.**

Lotus, Irma, Mona and April covered their mouths, close to their noses, retaining the nose bleeds.

"Damn, they look like European models," Mona muttered, blushing deeply. The turtles also blushed a lot. The girls, their own girlfriends, thinking of them looking like that was kind of awkward.

 **"Okay, I need someone to repeat me one more time ..." Raph said. Donnie and Leo rolled their eyes. "Why do we have to go to the hospital with these forms?" he gestured to himself and then to his brothers.**

" **I told you a hundred times," Leo said with annoyance. "Mikey asked us to come visit Casey and Shinigami, and Donnie had just finished making a new retro-mutagen that could give us this form, so me and Donnie decided to use it,"**

"Power buster," murmured Raph annoyed.

 **"Why didn't you ask my opinion?" asked the redhead, still annoyed.**

 **"Because we knew you would refuse," replied the blackhaired with slight joke.**

"There are times that I hate you, you know?" Raphael growled at his older brother.

"I know that deep down... way, way deep down, you love me," said Leo with pride.

 **Raph huffed annoyed and kept walking, making sure that Mikey wouldn't stop to greet the first living being that passed close to him.**

"Mikey..." Irma began, trying to be subtle. "I understand that you want to greet the people who pass by you, but don't you think that... it scares a little?"

Mikey tilted his head confused, but then denied cheerfully.

"Nope," He looked at the screen with an innocent smile. Irma sighed.

 **The four entered the hospital and stopped at the reception, where there was a curvy African-American lady with the computer and the telephone.**

 **"So many germs..." began Donnie with disgust, referring to the air of the place. "Hospitals are the largest containers of germs and diseases in the world, since more than 67% of patients are in these, so even the oxygen ends up being contaminated with all those infected bodies. At this moment, we could be breathing billions of microbes and bacteria, although taking into account the age we are in, which is the strongest stage of human life, nothing will happen to us, although diseases such as tuberculosis and..."**

Most of the people in the room, all except Donnie, fell asleep at the scientist's explanation. Donnie sighed heavily.

 **"Shut up!" exclaimed Raph, whacking Donnie on the head. The chesnut looked at the redhaired with a frown.**

The sleeping ones woke up by the scream and Donnie rolled his eyes.

 **"You saw? She's black..." whispered Mikey, pointing to the receptionist.**

"Racist," Melina bellowed, glaring at Mikey.

 **Raph and Donnie facepalmed and Leo shook his head.**

 **"Is she be black from birth or was it for drinking a lot of coffee?" the blonde asked in the same tone.**

 **"I don't know, ask her," Raphael said sarcastically.**

"Wait, were you being sarcastic?" Mikey asked confused.

"No," Raph said again, sarcastically.

"Then what was it?" asked Mikey, still not getting the hint. Raph hit his forehead against the movie seat in front of him in a frustrated way.

 **"Uh... Excuse me..." Mikey said, approaching the lady, making the others' faces turn blue in fright. "Are you black from birth or is it because you drank a lot of coffee?"**

 **The other three were paralyzed in their place.**

"It was... it was embarrasing," said Leo, ashamed.

"Tell me about it," followed Raph.

"I almost had a heart attack," Donnie mentioned.

"I understood, I screwed up, don't rub it in," Mikey demanded, pouting.

 **"You never seen a black guy, kid?" she asked with a slight Brooklyn accent.**

 **"Uh no," he laughed nervously. "But will you answer me?"**

"Mikey is so innocent that sometimes I think I'm dating a child..." Irma murmured to April, low enough that her boyfriend would not hear her.

 **"Well, the truth is that I don't know," said the lady doubtfully, leaving the boys confused. "Yeah, I admit that I was born with my skin slightly dark, but over the years and counting the coffee I had in all that time, I'd say that I'm like that because of the coffee," she smiled kindly.**

 **"Really?" Mikey asked, somewhat excited.**

 **"No," the woman said coldly, breaking Mikey's illusions. "I've been black since I was born, what did you think? That kid drinks more coffee than I do and he's paler than a piece o' paper,"**

"That woman has spirit, I admit it," Leo mentioned, making the others nod their heads.

 **Donnie pointed to himself confused.**

 **"How did you know I drink coffee?"**

 **"It's obvious, your nerdy face says it all," replied the woman.**

"Did anyone see my self-esteem around here?" said Donnie, looking for something on the floor.

 **"And well? You comin' to visit someone, young kids?" asked the lady, while Donnie cried falsely.**

"Dude, you're pathetic," Raph deadpanned, earning the angry look from his purple masked brother.

 **Leo pushed Mikey gently and smiled nervously at the woman.**

 **"Uh, excuse my brother, it's not very common for him talking to people," said the nervous black-haired boy.**

"Hey," Mikey said offended.

"I was trying to be diplomatic when you were about to make a dark-skinned lady angry for making a racist comment, so thank me for saving your neck," Leo answered. Mikey crossed his arms.

 **The woman raised her eyebrows impaciently and Leo cleared his throat.**

 **"Yeah, we came to see some friends. They're Casey Jones and Shinigami," Leo reported.**

 **"We brought them gifts and food!" Mikey said effusively, holding some boxes, some chocolates and a few balloons.**

"At least someone cares about me," Casey retorted.

"Casey, if I had been there, I would have gone and stayed to keep you company," said Venus from behind him.

"No, you would not," Leo said, hugging his little sister by the shoulders. Venus sighed tiredly.

 **"Uh-huh..." the woman said selflessly, typing into her computer. "That Shinigami guy, he has a last name?"**

"Hey, I'm a woman," Shini said, feeling offended.

 **Leo grimaced and looked at his brothers, who shook their heads.**

"Why'd you do that?" Kevin asked.

"We forgot to ask Karai about Shinigami's real name," Raph answered.

"Which I will never tell you," Shini said with a sly smile.

 **"Uh... No, I don't think so," said Leo, smiling nervously and scratching the back of his neck. The woman raised her eyebrows again. "I-I'm sorry, but she's a girl too,"**

 **"Well, well... " the woman quietly typed on her computer again. "There's only one patient written here with that name, anyways... Yeah, Shinigami, twenty-year-old girl, is on the fourth floor, corridor seven, room twelve. And the other girl, Casey Jones, on the seventh floor, hall nine, room two,"**

"Wait, did she just that say I'm a girl?! Jones exclaimed annoyed.

 **"Uh... Casey's a boy," Raph said, earning the annoyed look from the woman.**

 **"Then why do his parents name him as a girl?" she asked wearly.**

"'Casey' is girl's name?!" cried Casey sadly, while the teens, minus Venus, were laughing out loud.

"Does that make Venus a lesbian? Hahaha," said Chaplin amused, causing both Casey and Venus to blush and the others, except Splinter, who rolled his eyes, laughed out loud.

 **The guys just thanked and went to the elevator.**

 **"Okay, Donnie and Mikey will go with Shinigami. Me and Raph will go with Casey, understood?" said Leo, as the four of them got off the elevator.**

 **"Wait, why do I have to go only with Mikey to see only Shinigami?" Donnie asked in complaint.**

"What good to know that you care about me after these years as friends, Donnie" Casey said sarcastically, while Don raised his hands in surrender

 **"Because you're B Team," Raph joked, earning a whack from Leo in the head.**

Splinter, scowling, grabbed his cane and hit his hotheaded son.

"Ow! What was that for?!" the green-eyed turtle rubbed his head.

"Because I told them several times that you should not be characterized in teams that way," said the wise rat. "There is no better or worse, you are just a team,"

"But Leo and I are still better," Rapha murmured, earning another blow. "Ow!"

 **"Because, Donnie, let's face it, you'll want to poison Casey's serum as soon as you see him," said Leo wearly.**

 **Donnie was going to argue against that comment, but he realized that his brother was right.**

 **"Yeah... you're right," replied the chestnut boy with his head bowed.**

Casey looked at the scientist with a frown, while he only stuck out his tongue. April and Venus rolled their eyes.

 **"Okay. Let's move on," said Leo, and he and Raph walked off. Donnie sighed heavily.**

 **"Well, Mikey, let's go to..." he turned around, but realized that the blonde was no longer around. "Huh? Mikey?"**

"Darn ninja," Kevin said amazed.

 **Donnie was looking around, but there were only carefree people walking around. He clenched his teeth as his face flushed with fury.**

 **"MICHELANGELO!" he shrieked, grabbing his hair desperately, while the people in the hospital looked at him confused.**

"Okay, you did know there were people there, right?" Melina asked. Donnie sighed.

 **"Maybe his son got lost," said one woman to another in a whisper.**

Mikey blinked.

"Me, his son? What a good joke..." Mikey joked.

 **"So young and he has a child?" the other asked, watching Donnie run from side to side looking for his little brother.**

 **The first woman shrugged.**

 **"You know that today's youth is very irresponsible," she answered, to which the other woman nodded.**

"I admit that, when you escaped from me like that, I wanted to kill you," said Donnie sternly, scaring his freckled brother.

 **The scene changed to Mikey with a guy in his 30s who sold stuffed animals, while the freckled one saw which one was best for Shinigami.**

"So you were there," Donnie said annoyed, looking suspiciously at his little brother, who blew a raspberry at him.

 **"Should I buy this one or this one?" Mikey asked the salesman, with two different teddy bears in his hand.**

 **"I don't know, kid, you choose," he answered calmly, but seeing Mikey so worried, he decided to tell him: "You want my opinion?"**

 **"Yes, please!"**

 **"If she's a dark girl like you said, you should give her this one," the guy grabbed a stuffed Puppet* plushie and handed it to him.**

"Ñaaaah, I hate those plushies," said Chaplin terrified.

"Are you afraid of these plushies?" Shini asked, bored.

"You didn't see Annabelle or something like that! Or Jigsaw, for example!" reclaimed the annoyed redhead boy.

HEY, STOP COMPLAINING, TORI'S BFF IS AFRAID OF BUTTERFLIES BECAUSE OF "MOMMA".

"You see what I mean?! Horror movies cause traumas!" exclaimed Chaplin. The others shook their heads.

 **Mikey watched the stuffed animal and then nodded heartily to the guy.**

 **"It's four bucks,"**

 **"Okay!" he pulled out his wallet, left a hundred-bucks bill and ran off with the plushie. "Keep the change!"**

"Are you an idiot or what?!" Raph shouted, shaking his little brother by the shoulders. "You cann't give him a hundred dollars and let him keep the change!"

Mikey, with a face of dizziness, looked at his brother.

"And how would I know that?" he asked expectantly. Raph released his little brother, who fell to the floor, and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

IT'S WORSE THAT THE TIME THAT I WENT TO A CAFE WITH MY DAD, WE PAID TWO HUNDRED ARGENTINE PESOS AND HE LEFT FIFTY OF CHANGE TO THE WAITRESS... MAINLY BECAUSE SHE WAS HOT.

"What did your mother say?" Leo asked curiously.

WELL, THEY'VE BEEN DIVORCED SINCE YEARS AGO, BUT MY MOM WANTED TO KILL HIM FOR SPENDING SO MUCH MONEY. HERE, IN ARGENTINA, YOU HAVE TO LEAVE 10% OF WHAT YOU PAY AS A TIP IN A RESTAURANT.

"Ouch..."

 **"B-But, kid...!" he tried to call him, but Mikey was gone. He grimaced, looked at the bill and sighed tiredly. "I'll give him the change when I see him again, or when his parents notice he's not very smart..."**

"Hey!" Mikey said offended.

 **The scene changed Mikey walking calmly with a smile down a hall, until he stopped in his place, opening his eyes worriedly. He looked everywhere desperate looking for something or someone. He hugged the stuffed toy worried.**

 **"Leo and Donnie are gonna kill me..."**

"That's when I realized I was lost..." Mikey said with his head down.

"Mikey, you're grounded for a month," Leo said monotonously.

"What?! Leo!" Mikey whined.

"Don't make it two months," Leo demanded, pointing to his little brother. He sighed and crossed his arms with a pout.

 **Someone tugged his clothes, drawing his attention. Mikey looked down, seeing a boy in a hospital gown, completely bald, with bright and innocent brown eyes.**

All but Mikey gasped in shock when seeing the child. The freckled turtle just looked down sadly, remembering what had happened there.

"Poor little kid," Lotus whispered, covering her mouth with both hands.

 **Mikey kneeled down with a curious face, smiling at the boy.**

 **"Can I help you, kid?" the friendly blond asked.**

 **"Are you an angel?" the boy asked innocently with an angelic little voice.**

"You are an angel to me..." Irma said, trying to cheer Mikey up, but he was only with his head down, while crystalline tears dripped from his cheeks. Irma leaned over Mikey's shoulder and hugged him from behind by his neck in consolation.

 **Mikey pretended to think so.**

 **"Mm... Actually, I'm human, because I get hurt..." said thoughtfully, calling the curiosity of the child. "But my name is also Angel, but with an 'O', and although I get the worst damage because of several accidents, I can't die..." he continued thinking, until he smiled broadly, as if he had obtained the answer. "Would that turn me into a half-human half-angel boy?"**

"Uh... technically?" Donnie said confused.

 **"Mm..." the boy put his little hand on his chin thinking. He watched Mikey for a few seconds and smiled. "I think so. But... I'm glad of that..."**

"Here comes the ugly part," said Mikey, still crying like a child with his forehead pressed against the movie seat.

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because** **... as my brother had told me... angels almost always come to hospitals to take people to heaven when they die..."**

Everything was total silence. They didn't expect hearing that from a child, saying it so naturally.

"Did you hear the crack? It was my heart..." Leo said, clutching his chest where his heart was.

"My kokoro hurts," said Lotus, with one hand on her chest like Leo.

"Anybody brought a tissue?" Kevin asked on the verge of tears, as did most.

 **The shot focused inside Mikey's chest, where his heart exploded and split into million little pieces.**

 **"O-Oh yeah? Really?" Mikey asked, looking at the boy, completely pale.**

 **"Yeah," affirmed the small boy, smiling sweetly. "For a moment I thought you would come to take me, since according to the doctors I... I have a disease that can't be cured and... that could die soon..."**

 **"What...?"**

"Shut that kid up, he'll make me cry..." Mona called out, wiping her eyes with her scarf.

 **"But... I was relieved to know that actually..." he laughed sweetly and gracefully and looked at Mikey again. "You weren't a real angel that would take me. You know? I still want to spend time with my parents, and if possible, learn to ride a skateboard, although that can't really be done since I'm very weak..."**

Mikey looked at his own skateboard sadly, splashing it with his tears. Since he met that child, he wished he could go and greet him and teach him how to ride a skateboard... but seeing the circumstances, the child probably had already been taken by an angel to heaven a long time ago.

 **"Uh... well..." he gluped heavily and forced a smile. "In that case, don't give up, kid. I don't think you're so weak as not to learn to ride the skateboard, so try it when you can,"**

 **"YES!"**

"Mikey, that was very sweet," said April, patting Mikey on the shoulder as a way of comfort.

"Thank you," Mikey said, still crying.

 **"Danniel!" called a woman. Both boys looked where that voice came from, seeing a woman running towards them, for then carrying the child in her arms. "Oh, you're fine! I thought something had happened to you, honey,"**

 **"I'm fine, mom," said the boy, calming his mother and then separated from her to look at Mikey. "I was only talking to a boy half angel."**

"Ow, my kokoro hurts," Melina said sadly.

 **"Oh, sure," said the nervous woman and looked at Mikey. "Thank you, young boy, for taking care of my son,"**

 **"T-There's no need... I... I should go," he said anxiously, waved at Danniel with a nervious smile and walked hurriedly to a corridor and then to the emergency stairs, which he found by chance. He leaned on his back against the door and began to cry bitterly.**

Leo looked at his little brother, who was slowly calming down, and patted his head fraternally to comfort him. The freckled turtle smiled at his brother, still with his baby blue eyes shining with tears.

 **The scene changed to Leo and Raph walking down a hallway. Leo looked nervous as he looked around, while Raph seemed bored.**

 **"Are you sure it's around here?" Rapha asked bored. Leo smiled nervously and looked at Raphael.**

 **"Y-Yes, it has to be," he said sounding anxious.**

"That time we should've brought a map," Raph said bored.

"Come on, I knew where we were," the older one demanded.

"Yeah right..."

 **Raph let out a fake approval sound and looked away from something that caught his attention.**

"Oh, I don't want to see this," Rapha said, practically suffering. "Can't you speed up?

I CAN... BUT I DON'T WANT TO.

KS laughed evilly and Raph moaned in pain and suffer.

 **Rapha slowly approached the glass of a room, where you could see perfectly, in the white room, a woman lying on a stretcher with a bundle wrapped in her arms, and at her side and standing, a man. Both smiled radiant towards their little offspring, while he stretched his little arms to the woman.**

"Awww," said the majority.

"Little thing," said April, tenderly.

 **Unconsciously Raph had smiled radiantly at the sight of such a warm scene.**

The boys, except Raph, stifled a laugh. One more time, Raph was involved in tender situations.

"Someone kill me," Raph said, his forehead on the seat in front.

"Cute," Mona said, knowing that Raph was going to blush. And, still with his forehead pressed against the seat, she saw it with his red face. She smiled pleased.

 **"What are you doing?" Leo asked, causing Raph to jump out of fright.**

"Thank you for ruining the moment, Leo," Mona Lisa growled at Leonardo. Leo only held up his hands in surrender.

 **"Oh, shit!" Raph exclaimed.**

"Language," said Splinter, looking at his hotheaded son with a frown. He shrugged.

 **Raph nudged Leo in the ribs and looked at him with hatred.**

 **"Don't scare me like that, you bastard!" the green-eyed boy roared.**

"Oh, so Leo scared you, huh?" Mikey challenged, causing his brother to blush.

"Of course not!" he demanded.

"You said it," said Donnie with the same tone.

"It's not true!"

"But you did it," Venus went on, a little scratchy.

"Did. Not," Raph blushed more.

"Did, did, did, did, did, did, did, did, did, did, did, did, did, did," said Mikey, singing. Raph grunted and threw a handful of popcorn in his face. "Okay, you didn't,"

 **"Heh..." he looked at him with a mocking smile and crossed his arms. "I saw you smile so tenderly, you know?"**

 **"What?!" he blushed and hit his brother in the head. "Of course not! You imagine things!"**

"For the first time in my life I agree with Leo," said Mona, smiling at her boyfriend.

 **"Yeah, yeah..." he said falsely as he rubbed his head and smiled sideways. "And I'm gay,"**

 **"I always knew it,"**

Everyone, except Leo and Splinter, bursted out laughing when they heard that. Leo was blushing like a tomato.

"Sometimes I hate you," Leo whispered with a murderous tone, looking at Raph.

"I know that deep down you love me," he said burlesque, imitating what his brother said previously.

 **"Wha...?! It was a lie!" he clarified quickly and annoyed, then turned around, ignoring his brother's evil laugh, and began to walk. "We'd better hurry if we want to... Uh? Raph?" Raph didn't answer, so Leo turned around, but Raph was gone.**

"How did you lose him so fast?" Melina asked with recrimination, looking at the blue turtle, who shrank in his seat shamefully.

"I think I started walking too fast... up to the point that I lost him..." he explained shameful. Melina grabbed a magazine, which she had with her by pure chance, rolled it up and smacked Leo with it on his head. "Ow, okay, I understood,"

 **"Raph? Raph!" he called him, but among the crowd of people, he didn't see his brother. Leo's face went blue with fright and he grabbed his hair with despair. "RAPHAEL!"**

"And there goes the hearing... again..." Leo rubbed his ears.

 **Leo started running wildly down the hall, shouting the name of Raphael desperate, while the two women that** **had seen Donnie before they saw Leo running. Both stopped in their place and shook their heads.**

 **"Another and as young as the first..." said one of the women with disdain.**

"Leo and I have nothing in common, how could I be your son?" said Raph, offended.

"But sometimes Leo does treat us like he's our mother..." Donnie commented.

"Hey," Leo looked at the purple masked turtle with a frown, while his siblings laughed.

 **"Yes, the youth of today is really falling..." the woman continued with the same tone.**

"We already understood about the youth, ladies," Casey spoke bored.

 **The scene changed Raph walking with regret through a corridor.**

 **"Where the hell is that idiot?" Raph asked himself as he muttered curses.**

"Raphael, how many times have I told you to watch your language?" Splinter asked, looking at his son.

"With this one... a few million," said the hotheaded turtle, but Splinter looked at him with a frown, shaking his head. "Sensei, I'm 18 years old, please... guys of my age already say what they please,"

"If all the boys of your age jumped off a bridge, would you do it?" answered the rat skeptically.

"Well, if I have to save someone, yes... Sensei, when I was 15, I was already fighting with mutants, aliens from another dimension, and against the entire Foot Clan... other guys at that age wouldn't have dared to think about doing those things, much less knowing people like Shredder or the Kraang... " explained the red masked turtle, leaving his sensei silent as a grave.

"... Good point," Splinter answered, looking at the screen again. "But still, I do not want you to neglect your vocabulary," he ordered, to which the turtle rolled his eyes. "I saw that,"

 **Raph passed between people who simply pushed him or ignored him when they collided with him. He passed an open room and noticed the person lying there. He stopped and looked inside.**

Raph, again embarrassed, hit his forehead against the movie seat in front of him. He knew what was going to happen.

 **Inside the room was a woman in her eldest years lying on the white stretcher with her eyes closed and several machines around her, assuring that she was still alive.**

Leo looked at Raphael, who had a look of melancholy. Leo knew what had happened when he found his brother in that room, and up to this point, he swore to himself never to mention him again to his hotheaded brother, since, knowing him, he knew that cases like these made him sensitive.

 **The woman in the bed opened her eyes, finding Raph in front of her. The redhead tensed and was about to walk away, but...**

 **"Young boy," the woman called.**

"Ooh, you got caught," Mikey said funny, with intentions to make his brother angry. When he didn't hear an answer, Mikey looked at Raph, seeing that he was only looking at the screen sadly. Mikey decided to save his comments so as not to make his brother feel bad. Like Leo, Mikey knew that Raph used to be very sensitive about these situations.

 **"Could you... please... come here?" the woman spoke. Raph swallowed hard and looked quickly to his right and then to the woman. After a few seconds, he walked in slowly.**

"I expected him to run away screaming an apology," Casey comented.

 **The woman smiled.**

 **"Oh... That's it... Come here..." the woman extended her hand and Raph, somewhat confused, took it.**

They all looked at Rapha, who only shrugged in his seat somewhat embarrassed.

 **"You... you remind me so much of my daughter..." the woman said.**

 **"Huh?"**

Mikey giggled. "You were compared to a girl," Mikey said mockingly, his face behind Raph's shoulder, but the hotheaded only raised his fist back, hitting him on the nose. "Ow!"

 **Raph was going to protest, but he saw that the woman had a sad face.**

 **"Uh..."**

 **"She was as confident as you are, young boy," the woman clarified calmly. "She was strong, even having someone like me nearby. You... you're not really what you look like, right?"**

"That woman must have been psychic or something alike," Mona said astonished. It was as if she read Raph...

 **"Wha...? What do you mean, ma'am?"**

 **The woman laughed softly.**

 **"That in spite of being so cold and strong on the outside, you are warm and docile inside..."**

 **"** I agree with that lady," Mona said, hugging Raph's neck. Raph just lyed his head on his rude girlfriend's shoulder.

It was at that very moment when he realized that the woman was right again. Even with his own girlfriend, he was warm and docile.

 **Raph opened his mouth to protest, but could not. Not to a lady like that.**

 **"Please, young boy," the woman's eyes flooded with tears. "Stay and keep me company in these last moments of my life..."**

 **"Uh... I... o-okay,"**

 **The woman smiled.**

 **"What's your name?"**

 **"I'm Raphael,"**

 **"Could you give me the phone? I want to make a call,"**

Mona looked at Rapha, who was looking down. She felt sorry for him. Something happened to him to be so melancholic... but what?

 **The scene changed to Mikey walking quickly through the corridors, asking the people who passed him by the side where his brothers were.**

"Now I know what a kid feels when he goes to the supermarket with his mom and hr gets lost," Mikey said with a pout.

 **Already tired, he stopped, and sat in a waiting chair, looking at patients, doctors and nurses walking from one side to another. He looked to his right, where were the same women who had seen Leo and Donnie a while ago were sitting next to him.**

"Again those women? I got bored of listening to them complaining about youth and that," Karai complained.

 **Mikey approached the women.**

 **"Uh... Excuse me," he interrupted, but unlike getting angry, they were astonished to see Mikey with that angel face so natural.**

"Mikey's a little angel," Irma said tenderly, hugging Mikey behind his neck. Mikey smiled tenderly.

 **"But, just in case, have you seen a tall, chestnut-haired boy with glasses somewhere?" Mikey asked.**

 **Both women opened their eyes wide, remembering Donnie.**

 **"Oh, yes, yes," said one of the women. "Are you Michelangelo?" she ventured, raising an eyebrow.**

"No, he's Stephen Amell!" exclaimed Casey sarcastically.

IS THAT A REFERENCE TO THE CASEY JONES OF THE 2016 FILM? BECAUSE THAT WAS THE ACTOR WHO INTERPRETED HIM.

"Uh... I didn't know that..." said Casey confused. "I said it because that actor is Oliver Queen in Arrow,"

THEN IT WASN'T A REFERENCE.

"But the Arrow actor played me?! Goongala!"

"Shh!"

 **"Yes, it's me!" he said cheerfully, noticing that the women had the information he needed. "Did they see him?"**

 **"Uh, I think he's in that other hallway," said one of the women pointing to a corridor. "He has been looking for you for a while,"**

 **"Oh, thank you!" he thanked with joy and, jumping to his feet, ran away. "Really, thank you!"**

 **The two women just stood there, looking at each other confused.**

 **"His mother gave him the best name," said one of the ladies.**

"Actually, my father chose my name, but thank you," Mikey said smiling. Splinter smiled at the woman's words.

 **"Yes, he is a true angel," said the other.**

"Stop it, ladies, you embarrass me," Mikey said, blushing awkwardly and making diva gestures. The others rolled their eyes.

 **"But... there are no more cute boys like him, less if they're straight," the other one continued.**

The others gasped, except Mikey, who didn't understand.

"What does that mean?" he asked confused, tilting his head.

"They think you're gay," Raph answered bored.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh, wait, what?" Mikey opened his eyes scared. " _That's_ embarrassing. And the gay one here is Leo,"

"HEY!" cried the turtle mentioned.

 **The other woman gasped with shock and covered her mouth with one hand.**

 **"Are those boys a couple?"**

"WHAT?!" the mentioned ones exclaimed, blushing red-hot.

 **"Yes, it's probable. With today's youth..."**

"We already understood about youth!" Kevin said desperately. Mikey and Donnie looked at each other and shuddered disgusted.

STOP COMPLAINING, WILL YA?

 **The scene changed to Mikey running around the halls, occasionally hitting people. He looked for Donnie, until finally he saw him.**

 **He had a doctor's coat, his long hair pulled back in a low ponytail, surrounded by several nurses, who were rushing a stretcher with a person on.**

"Oh, this is when you played at being House M.D." Mikey said funny. Donnie rolled his eyes.

 **Mikey set out to follow them to a green room, with enough metal instruments and several lights.**

 **"Quick, bring the local anesthesia! Sterilization of hands, and gloves, now! Prepare the necessary instruments for an appendix operation!" Donnie ordered, to which the nurses were paying attention to.**

"Who are you, House M.D.?" Casey asked sarcastically.

 **"Donnie?" the blonde called from the door, calling his attention. "What are you doing?"**

 **"Mikey?" he narrowed his eyes to see him better, and when he realized he wasn't hallucinating, he ran to his little brother and hugged him. "Oh, thank heaven. You're fine, and..." Suddenly he hit him with his fist on his skull, to which the youngest complained. "Don't ever get away from me again, you hear me?"**

 **"Ouch! Yes," he said while rubbing the blow."By the way, what were you doing?"**

 **"Oh, I'm running an appendix operation, since the doctor who had to do it didn't come, and well..."**

"Wait, did you pass for a doctor and nobody noticed?" Kevin asked incredulously. "Man, even _I_ would've realized that you weren't a real doctor,"

"Would you just shut up?" Donnie bellowed annoyed.

"And how did you end up with those nurses?" asked April.

"Another story for another day,"Donnie answered.

 **"Doctor Hamato!" a nurse called. "Everything is ready for the operation. It must be sterilized and started as soon as possible,"**

"That the what of whaaaa?" Mona asked confused.

 **"Agreed," accepted the chestnut boy, and turning his eyes to his little brother, "I'm sorry, Mikey, but I need you to get out of here," he took him by his shoulders and pushed him to the exit. "It's for your own good, I don't want you traumatized,"**

 **And he pushed him out and closed the door on his face.**

"I wanted to see," said the freckled turtle with a pout.

"Mikey, you would have traumatized yourself for life, at least you thank me," complained the purple turtle.

 **Mikey just snorted and went to sit in a waiting chair.**

"And Mikey was left alone," said Lotus amused, eating popcorn.

 **The scene changed Leo in a room with several children looking at him in amazement.**

 **"And then I grabbed my sword and the two of us started fighting," explained Leo while, with a toy sword, imitated ninja movements, making the children who looked at him were amazed. "It was a hard battle, Shredder was too big after his transformation, but amazingly I could beat him! And I took off his helmet to show that I had finally destroyed that evil one,"**

Lotus looked carefully at the screen, until she realized that this was a very familiar scene.

"You were telling when you killed Shredder?" she asked with a smile. Leo blushed slightly at his girlfriend's mischievous look and scratched the back of his neck.

"Maybe," he said, embarrassed. Lotus laughed lightly and kissed his cheek.

"You'll be a great father when you grow up, Sempai," said Lotus and laid her head on his shoulder. Leo smiled and put his arm around her shoulders to hide his blush.

 **"Woooow!" exclaimed the amazed little ones, while Leo smiled, making a dramatic pose.**

"Dude, please, stop it," Raph pleaded, fed up with his brother's drama.

 **"And then what happened?" asked a boy.**

 **"Oh! After that, me and my brothers went home, and you could say that we had a calmer life," he explained, to which the children made sounds of boredom. "But it was not like that!" he denied euphorically, again calling the curiosity and amazement of the children. "After a while, we discovered that one of Shredder's henchmen wanted to revive him, and for that he had called a strange being, a demodragon..."**

"Ohhhh, I already remembered why we were in that hospital," said Casey, finally realizing. The others rolled their eyes.

 **A girl raised her hand.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"What's a demodwago?"**

 **Leo smiled with some nervousness.**

 **"A demodragon is like a dragon, but... smaller?"**

"Dude, the name says it all: 'demo', of 'demon', and 'dragon'! A dragon that is also a demon! It's not that difficult!" Melina exclaimed annoyed. Leo shrank slightly in his seat.

 **Another child raised his hand quickly.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"And they spit fire by the mouth?"**

"No, they're not going to spit flowers, right?" Raph said sarcastically.

 **"Yes, they do," he affirmed, returning to his heroic poses. "And I must say that he was strong, and we couldn't defeat him with all our strength. But in the end we could beat him, thanks to the ingenuity of our team," he explained confidant.**

"I'm bored of hearing you slobbering," Raph complained. Leo rolled his eyes.

 **Another child raised his hand quickly.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"With 'ingenuity of our team' you mean that your younger brother repaired with gum some kind of magical thing that took the demodragon back to his world?"**

"How did he know?" Mikey asked impressed, lightly biting his fingertips.

 **Leo's smile faded, and falling on his knees to the floor with a depressive expression, he nodded.**

 **"Yes, exactly," he accepted depressed, while the children began to talk about how exciting it would be to meet Mikey.**

"Thank you for robbing me the limelight, Mikey," Leo complained.

COME ON, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WERE JASON STATHAM.

Leo huffed with a pout.

 **"Mr. Leo," an albino child called him, pulling on his blue shirt. "If you and your brothers are so amazing and win battles from other worlds and this one, why are you in this hospital?"**

 **"Oh, is that me and my brothers came to visit some friends who were injured," Leo answered, then widened his eyes. "That's right! I must find my brothers before the visiting hours are over,"**

"Until you finally remember us. Shinigami complained, while she and Casey looked at the blue turtle warily. Leo forced a nervous smile upon seeing them upset.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, laughing nerviously.

 **Leo stood up, smiling warmly at the boy while stroking his head.**

 **"Thank you for reminding me, uh..."**

 **"Yukki," said the boy in mention to his name.**

 **"Yukki, thanks," Leo again thanked. "By the way, pretty name," he started to walk away, causing infatuated complaints of the children while Leo left the children's playroom. "I'll come back later to continue with the stories! Don't eat too much candy, okay?! Goodbye!"**

 **"Goodbye, Mr. Leo!" said the children.**

"I repeat, sometimes you behave as if you were a mother," Donnie refuted again, causing Leo to look at him with his cheeks swollen with anger.

 **Leo began to walk hurriedly through the corridors looking for his brothers. He passed near a room with the door open, where he saw a redhead hair.**

"Ugh, I don't wanna see," Raph said, hiding his face against the seat opposite.

 **Leo was going to call Raph, but before releasing a word, he noticed that he was holding the woman's hand, his head was down and it could even be said that he was crying.**

Mona looked at Raph with melancholy, who still had his face hidden against the seat. The chestnut encircled her boyfriend's shoulders in a hug, bringing him closer so he wouldn't be so bad. Raph rested his cheek on the boxer's shoulder and she rested her's on the head of the turtle.

 **Leo snapped out of it when hearing a long non-stoping beep coming from the machines, announcing there were no heartbeats. Leo paled.**

"So that's why you felt like that..." Mona murmured to Raph. He didn't react. The others just gave Raph their silent sympathy.

 **Raph released the woman's hand, got up and looked away. He went out to the door of the room, where Leo was, glancing at him for a few seconds. You could see the thick tears escaping the corner of his eyes.**

"Raph's crying?" Jones asked incredulously, then bursted out laughing. Lotus, serious, grabbed her katana and hit Casey on the head with the handle of her sword. "Ow! What did I do?!" Lotus gestured to Raph with her head, who was completely silent. Casey understood the signal and decided to save his comments.

When Raph didn't react to his taunts for something that happened to him in the past, it meant that he was really affected.

 **"Let's go, Leo," Raph said, hiding his sadness. "We must hurry or the visiting hour will be over," e walked away, to which Leo followed him.**

 **Leonardo looked back for a moment, as the nurses ran inside the room. He looked forward, ignoring what was happening.**

Leo looked at Raph, who was still silent. He would say something, but he knew that his brother wasn't in a good mood.

 **The scene changed Donnie in the operating room, taking off his gloves and doctor's coat.**

 **"Doctor, the operation was a success," said a nurse, smiling brightly. "I congratulate you. The patient's family will be very happy,"**

 **"Thank you," said the chestnut boy, letting go of his hair and stirring it a little, he smiled nervously at the nurse. "And, excuse me for lying about my identity, but I'm not really a doctor,"**

 **"Huh?"**

"Some idiots nurses are for not realizing it," said Shinigami.

 **"Y-Yes, sorry. I'm just a sixteen-year-old boy who likes science and came to visit his friends," he admitted nervously and, turning around, went away, leaving the nurse confused.**

"Nobody is interested in your life, Donnie," Casey scoffed, earning a hit with an empty popcorn bucket, courtesy of Donnie, in the face.

 **"Huh? What?" the nurse asked, totally confused. She cocked her head from side to side out of her trance, and looked at the robe she had on her hands, for then seeing Donnie's back walking away. "Oh, boy, only sixteen," she commented to herself and smiled warmly. "But he really has a future as a successful doctor,"**

"I'll take it as a compliment, thank you," Donnie smiled.

 **Donnie passed Mikey, who was asleep in the chair, and shook him lightly with his hand.**

 **"Time to leave," he said, waking Mikey up. He looked at him curiously and then got up, following him. "If we don't hurry, the visiting time will end," Donnie said annoyed.**

 **Mikey didn't say anything, just followed him.**

"I appreciate that you didn't disappear from me again, because I would have killed you as soon as I had found you," Donnie said annoyed, causing his little brother to smile nervously.

 **The scene changed the four boys leaving the hospital at night calm, walking on a sidewalk.**

 **The screen went black.**

Everyone, seeing again that the movie was over, began to applaud.

WHAT SUCH WAS THIS?

"All right," said the others.

GEE, YOU'RE SO EXPRESSIVE.

The others rolled their eyes.

"I want more!" exclaimed Mikey. Leo slapped his forehead.


	3. The Fracture by MusicGirl40

Miraculous Pink Ninja: YAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS! Except for cringy Leo. I hate cringy Leo for some reason. Poor Raphie, going through so much in one day. Donnie...you're smart, the nurses, not so much (Hermana, how the hell did they get a degree?). Mikey... where the heck did you get a hundred bucks? Mikey has a heart of gold, but its way to golden. Poor Danniel. A friend of mine has liver cancer right now. We weren't close. I didn't talk to him much because whenever we meet, he asks me if I can speak German or Finnish. I feel really sorry for his twin brother though. This two are inseparable. I just wish he was able to finish second year highschool before he was diagnosed with cancer. :'( *sigh*... Who the hell suggested this fic?

 **Queen: ... What does 'cringy' mean?**

 **Raph: Don't call me Raphie!**

 **Donnie: And ask Melody about that, not me xD**

 **Mikey: More money than you can imagine falls into the sewers, dudette B3**

 **Queen: Oh. Sorry for your friend. A few months ago, a girl from N** **ourishment 4 had an epilepsy attack, was taken to the hospital, got comatose and passed away. I didn't know her, but it was very sad to the whole school. And this was my choice to write, thank you very much.**

Redbat132: Wow...I mean...Just...wow. I have no idea how to respond to any of this. Talk about some drama and excitement going on at the hospital. Interesting how it all took place around the fifth season involving Kavaxas. I thought it was cute that Leo was telling his life adventure stories to the little ones. I always knew that he was great with entertaining kids. And what Mikey did/say to that little kid with a disease, it bright a smile on my face. Too sweet...Even if he did get lost in the hospital. The others may have to consider putting him on a leash so he won't wander off. XD Kidding. I also knew that Donnie was smart enough to pull off an operation like that. Nice one, dude! But what really hot me hard in the core was that scene about Raph with that elderly woman. Raph, I feel your pain, buddy. It's a hard moment to experience for all of us. Besides the story, I did laugh at how Casey heard that actor from Arrow happens to be the very same got who played the Casey Jones in the latest TMNT Out of the Shadows movie (which, by the way, loved it!). And, to be honest, from all the different Casey's, this one was the only Vigilante I liked. He wasn't too reckless, had goals, and happened to be an awesome street fighter. That last one he got down right with all the other incarnations. Okay, getting off topic here. This chapter wasn't too bad...the least. I might be looking forward to what other chapter you do next. ;)

 **Queen: My mum works as an administrative in a hospital, you can imagine how things are like in there.**

 **Leo: Well, I just know how to take care of kids. I mean, I have 4 younger siblings.**

 **Mikey: *crying in a corner for Danniel* Poor Danniel... And you guys aren't putting a leash on me! You'll never catch me alive! *runs***

 **Donnie: Eh, what can I say? Instinct was calling.**

 **Raph: *looks away, prettending it didn't affect him***

 **Casey: There's none like the original B)**

 **Queen: Speaking of Stephen Amell, my friend Angie Angel-Wolf and I made a TMNT and Thundermans AU (got the idea, still haven't started it), and we thought of Stephen to play Casey in real life with Lilan Bowden as Venus. She's so pretty! And, thanks...?**

BabyPinkPuppy: I feel bad for the kid who has lived cancer. Totally sucks. And since I'm studying for a medical degree, I can assure you that nurses at hospitals are not like that. They're more aware and there are security guards. And Donnie should really look in to be a doctor. Div said she thought it was interesting and she suggested that Mikey should have a collar or some leash to make sure he doesn't get loose. We actually have a request for something but since Div and I haven't written it yet we won't request it right now. Good luck at school. Hope you do well, girl.

 **Queen: *carelessly wipes tear away* You guys are makin' me think of the epileptic girl... And tell Melody that, not me.**

 **Donnie: Thanks, BPP.**

 **Mikey: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! *running away from Raph and Leo, who have leashes***

 **Queen: Whichever it is, I'll be waitin'. ;)**

Angelxoxo8: This whole thing was sad...I felt like wanting to cry when I read this...so, basically, you did a great job XD

 **Queen: What can I say? It's a gift B3 plus, I cry when I think of... Theo... *goes to her emo corner and cries***

Random: Can you do this one shot I read, it's one of BPP's drabble. I think it's the one with the new cartoon of the turtles. I'd love to see Leo and Raph's reactions. Overprotective, I think so...?

 **Queen: *still in her corner, gives a thumbs-up* Haven't read it yet, but cool.**

 **One shot name: The Fracture**

 **Author: MusicGirl40 (Translated to English)**

 _ **Summary : Located after "Attack of the Mega Shredder". Once the turtles went back home after the battle, Raph's sprained ankle was now fractured.**_

* * *

Everyone was chatting silently waiting for KS.

GUYS, BEFORE I BEGIN, I GOTTA TELL YOU TWO THINGS.

"Say it," said Leo.

TWO THINGS.

Leo looked at the ceiling with a scolding look.

NOW, SPEAKING SERIOUSLY, I CHANGED MY NAME. NOW YOU CAN CALL ME QUEEN OR REINA, THAT'S IN SPANISH.

"Why 'Queen'?"

CAUSE YOLO. NOW, WE'RE GOING TO SEE ANOTHER MOVIE THAT'S ALSO VERY GOOD.

"What is it about?" Mikey asked excitedly.

IT ISN'T A ONE SHOT PERSAY, BUT A DRABBLE.

"What's a drabble?" he asked again with innocence. Queen was heard facepalming.

A HISTORY THAT DOESN'T EXCEED 500 WORDS PER CHAPTER.

"Ah..."

"And what is this one about?" Venus asked.

I DON'T KNOW IF Y'ALL REMEMBER, BUT IT'S CALLED "THE FRACTURE".

"... I remembered it and I did _not_ like it," said Raph monotonously.

BECAUSE IT'S ABOUT YOU?

From the projector, Queen was heard laughing like a nut, but Raph took a can of soda and threw it to the projector.

AHH! WHY THE CAN?!

"I would've thrown you a chair, but I was slacky to do it," replied the turtle and sat down again. Queen was heard sighing and the movie started.

THIS ONE'S SHORT, THOUGH.

 **On the screen was Raph half lying on his bed while watching something on his T-Phone. The shot focused on the screen, where were some of the main characters of The Walking Dead.**

"You a fan of The Walking Dead?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"High-five!" he offered to clap his hands and Raph, with a smug smile, high-threed him.

"I didn't know you were a fan," Melina said impressed.

"Daryl rocks," said the smug grey-eyed boy.

"You know it," said Raph.

"We get it," said Leo, bored.

YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOOD BECAUSE YOU LIKE SPACE DORKS, THE WALKING DEAD RULES, GILES!

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed annoyed.

"'Giles'?" Donnie asked confused.

IN ARGENTINA, GIL IS HOW TO SAY "IDIOT", IF YOU'RE FROM DOWNTOWN, THAT IS.

"Does that make Mikey a gil?" asked the hot headed turtle, resisting the urge to cackle, making Mikey pout.

"Hey," the freckled one looked at the ceiling. "How do you say 'bloated buffalo' in Argentina?

WELL, BONDIOLA, BUT IT IS A TYPE OF MEAT THAT WE DO IN THE BARBAQUE, OR ASADO, AS WE CALL IT.

"Whatever..." Mikey looked at Raph. "Bondiola!" Raph grabbed another can and threw it in his face. "Ow!"

"Stop fighting and let us watch," Leo ordered. They kept looking at the screen.

 **Raph brought his cell phone to his face, but** **the screen went black and the credits passed.**

 **"What?" he whispered. "Is that all?" he exclaimed annoyed.**

"And that was the end of season 5." Raph said with disdain.

"The 7th already came out on Netflix," Kevin pointed out, causing Raph to widen his eyes.

"I got a lot to catch up with,"

 **Raph rolled his eyes and left his T-Phone on his nightstand. He threw his body on his bed, sighing angrily and looked down, where his left foot was bandaged.**

"Oh, that was the time that Rocksteady twisted your ankle?" Casey asked.

"Yep. And, not gonna to lie, having these three clowns and my little sister taking care of me like a baby was worse than the time Leo broke my septum," he looked at his brother in blue with anger.

"I told you a thousand times that it wasn't my fault that the soccer ball hit you in the face when we were 9 years old," Leo demanded.

"Anyway, I don't forgive you," Raph crossed his arms. Mona made a thoughtful face.

"So that's why you snore..." she whispered.

"The worst of all was that I couldn't even see Mona in all that time," Raph grumbled.

"You know very well the reason why I punished you, my son," said Splinter.

"Technically, Leo was the one who escaped and Mikey who followed him and I still don't understand why you didn't say anything to them if you strictly ordered that until Raph healed, no one could leave the lair," Donnie said, crossing his arms.

Splinter thought for a few seconds, while Leonardo and Michelangelo killed their brother Donatello with their eyes.

"You are right, Donatello," said Splinter, to which Leo and Mikey's eyes widened. "Leonardo and Michelangelo are both grounded for disobeying me," and hit both with his cane on their head.

"Ow!" they exclaimed, rubbing their heads.

"And also Donatello for snitch," he hit him too.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head.

 **The door to the room opened and Donnie entered.**

"Aw, great," Raph complained.

 **"Raph..." the purple one called.**

 **"Donnie, what did I tell you about knocking?" the hotheaded complained.**

 **"I'm sorry, but it's time for your painkiller," he answered, showing that in his hand he had a glass of water and in the other a pill.**

"You're a baby," Donnie said to his brother.

"And you're a giraffe," he remarked.

"Raphael, if medicine is necessary to improve your condition, you must take it," said Splinter.

"Sensei, you take one of those pills and you'll understand me," Raph claimed, earning a challenging look from his father.

 **"Forget it, I'm not going to take that thing, I don't need it," said the one in red crossing his arms. Donnie looked at him frustrated.**

 **"Yes, you need it, Raph. I can't even touch your ankle without you complaining,"**

 **"So what? I'd rather deal with the pain than taking another one of those stupid pills," Raph said, sitting on his bed.**

"You're stubborn, you know?" Casey said sarcastically.

AND YOU'RE UGLY.

Everyone, including Queen, minus Casey and Venus, burst out laughing.

 **"Raph, I really don't wanna have to do this by force," said Donnie.**

 **"Donnie, do whatever you want, but get out of my room before I kick you out!" Raph exclaimed, getting angry.**

 **"As if you could..." Donnie whispered, turning around.**

 **"What'cha say?!"**

 **"Forget it, invalid,"**

 **"Invalid? I'm gonna leave _you_ invalid if you call me that again!" Raph exclaimed, throwing one of his action figures to his head, just before Donnie got out and closed the door.**

"You always have to throw something at everyone," Karai complained.

"If not, I'm not me," said the temperamental turtle presumptuously.

 **Raph took his T-Phone again and tried to distract himself, but when he least expected it, Donnie went back into the room, with Leo and Mikey accompanying him this time.**

 **"Urgh! I told you I'm not going to take that thing!" he exclaimed morosely.**

 **"I warned _you_ not to make me do this by force," Donnie claimed.**

 **"You call this force?" he scoffed, pointing to his remaining brothers. "I could finish the three of you together in one fell swoop!"**

"You're a diva," Mona said, earning her reproachful look from her boyfriend. "But you're my diva," she showed him a flirtatious smile.

"Even with his own girlfriend is docile," Chaplin whispered to Casey.

"I heard you, four eyes," said the turtle.

 **"You could, but you're fractured," said Leo.**

"Hahaha, Leo applied it to you," Mikey said mockingly.

 **"Just take the pill, Raph, let's not make this bigger," Leo pleaded.**

 **"Why don't you want to take it? Mikey asked curiously.**

 **"Why?!" he exclaimed, sounding apparently offended. "That thing is bigger than my throat!"**

... I WAS GOING TO MAKE A COMMENT, BUT SEEING THE CIRCUMSTANCES, IT IS BETTER FOR ME TO STAY QUIET.

"What were you about to say?" Casey asked graciously.

I'D BE ABOUT T-CEST, AND YOU GUYS DON'T WANNA KNOW THAT.

"... Now I got a bad mental image," said Casey, disgusted.

 **"You want me to choke?! Plus, I already took it yesterday and it tastes like a dirty pipe!" Raph complained like a child.**

"How do you know what a pipe tastes like?" Mikey asked.

"Prey for your life that you never have to find out," Raphael answered monotonously.

 **"Raph, those pills are swallowed, you don't have to taste them!" Leo exclaimed. Raph opened his mouth to object, but the words didn't come out.**

 **"You don't know how to take the pills, do you?" Mikey asked, holding back his laughter. Raph continued without saying anything.**

Everyone, except for Raph, of course, couldn't help but laugh out loud. The great Raphael who could do everything couldn't take a stupid pill.

"Ugh, I hate you," Raph said in a low voice, resisting the urge to rip out the windpipes from everyone in the room.

 **The three turtles in the hot headed turtle's room burst out laughing.**

 **"You really don't know how to swallow a pill?" laughed Leo.**

 **"No wonder the one I gave you yesterday took you 10 minutes to swallow!" Donnie cackled.**

 **"How come you've never learned?!" Mikey scoffed.**

"Hahaha, good times," Mikey said funny. Raph resisted the desire to kill him.

 **"Shut up for once and get outta here before I beat you up!" Raphael exclaimed.**

 **"Raph, we're not going to leave here until you take the pill... if you can, of course," Leo said, mocking.**

Raphael saw his three brothers who resisted their laughter and, growling, he threw himself on them to beat them up. Splinter shook his head.

 **"Well, if you guys don't leave, then I'm leaving!" he shouted, rolled from his bed to the floor and scurried under Mikey's legs, but Leo grabbed him from his unhurt leg.**

 **"Raph, let's just end this once and for all!" Donnie shouted. Mikey looked at them dead with laughter.**

The others except the 4 brothers looked at the screen with grace. The brothers were too busy being beaten up by Raph to know what was going on in the movie. Melina, bored, got up and went straight to the tumult of fighting turtles and pulled the 4 bandanas, having 2 in each hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, Melina," Mikey complained.

"Stop fighting," she ordered as if she were a single mother of several children and sent them to sit down. The four returned to their seats reluctantly and crossed their arms.

 **Before Donnie grabbed Raph, he kicked Leo and, making a lot of effort with his healthy foot, started hopping straight to the den.**

"Pfft... you look ridiculous," said Casey, mocking.

"You're ridiculous," Raph roared, fed up with the movie.

RAPHIE, STOP COMPLAINING, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A MULE.

Raph in response held up an empty can.

I WILL PLAY THE VIDEO OF THE SPY-ROACH AGAIN IF YOU CONTINUE COMPLAINING.

Raph slowly put the can back where it was.

 **Leo, Donnie and Mikey only stared to their hopping brother with mere grace.**

 **"Raph, just take it!" said Leo, laughing.**

 **"I said no. Also, I don't see why you care so much if I'm the fractured one," he complained, blinded by his stubbornness.**

 **"The truth is that this stopped mattering to me a while ago, but it's very fun!" Mikey cackled.**

"Raph has a good point, if it hurt him, isn't it better to let it stand it and end of story?" April asked confused.

"He kept complaining, he got cramps, and besides, admit it, seeing him humiliate himself like that is funny," Donnie answered with a laugh at the end. Two seconds later, an empty soda can fell on his temple. "Ow!" he look at his hot headed brother, with another can in hand in a threatening way.

 **Raph spotted Leo's T-Phone in front of the TV, so giving some ridiculous leaps with his brothers behind him, he approached the TV and took it.**

 **"I warn you, if you go one step closer, I'll make this thing self-destruct," he threatened them with the cell phone in hand. The three stopped halfway, trying to hold back the laughter without much success. "Now what's wrong with you, ball of knuckleheads?**

From one moment to the next, Kevin laughed as if retarded.

"'Knuckleheads'," he laughed again. Then he realized that everyone was looking at him weirdly. "Oh, come on, it's funny. I can't say 'peduncle' without laughing," he said, and laughed again as if he was a retard. "Ehehehe... 'peduncle'... Ehehehe,"

"Hehehe, 'peduncle'," Mikey laughed.

"... Not going to laugh, Not going to laugh..." Mona repeated to herself, but after all she ended up laughing out loud. The others rolled their eyes at the 3 who laughed.

 **A hand was placed on Raph's shoulder and him, when turning, saw that it was Splinter.**

"Ironic, is it not?" said Chaplin.

 **"What did you call them, Raphael?" Splinter asked with a frown. Raph smiled nervously.**

 **"Uh, doesn't matter," he said and left Leo's T-Phone on the floor again.**

 **"What is going on here? Why are not you resting?"**

"Sensei, come on, I'm not a baby anymore," Raph complained. Sensei just closed his eyes and smiled slightly. No matter how much his children claimed him, to him, they would always be his babies.

 **"Raph doesn't want to take the pill because he doesn't know how to take it," Donnie laughed. Raph was going to answer something in his defense, but his sensei interrupted him.**

 **"He will have to learn, since Donatello ordered that he must take it for a week," said Splinter.**

"Seeing the circumstances, I do not change my opinion that you had to take it," said Splinter. Raph crossed his arms with smoke on his head.

 **"But sensei..."**

 **"I told you to take it, Raphael. You do not want more punishments," said the rat. Raph rolled his eyes as Donnie was giving Raph the glass of water and the pill. The one in red had to resign himself and threw the pill in his mouth and took a drink from the glass of water.**

 **"Be careful, Raph. You could choke," Mikey mocked.**

... I'M NOT SAYING THOSE COMMENTS, I'M NOT GOING TO SAY THEM!

 **On the screen they showed a time sheet that read "An eternity later..." with the French narrator accompanying.**

"What happened in all that time?" asked Abril.

"Raph failed to take the pill several times, it ended up dissolving, Raph complained and we had a good time," explained Leo, but before he could react, a can hit his face. "Ow!"

One didn't need to explain that Raph was to blame.

 **Splinter headed back to the dojo and Raph started hopping on his healthy foot out of the room.**

 **"Just so you know, you are all idiots, and once my ankle is fine, the only thing that will remain of your sad existence will be...-!" Suddenly, in a leap, he hopped his healthy foot on Leo's T-Phone that was still on the floor. The shot focused on his ankle, exactly the area of the bone, and it was clear that, judging by how it looked, Raph had twisted it.**

"... Dude, that's just bad luck," said Casey.

"He's worse than Charlie Brown," said Kevin.

 **Raph cried out in pain and fell down, taking his sore ankle in his hands.**

 **"Mother of..."**

"Language," said Splinter, looking at Raph. He sighed.

 **Donnie ran to check Raph's ankle.**

 **"Well done, Raph, now you have a sprain in your _other_ ankle," Donnie reproached him.**

 **"Are you serious? Are you serious?!" he shouted angrily.**

 **"Easy, Raph, I think Donnie has enough pills for another sprain," Leo cackled, which the svelte and freckled ended up doing as well, while Raph let out a groan of frustration.**

 **The screen went black.**

"Anybody clap and I pull his or her trachea off," Raph threatened.

 **The mutated Spy-Roach appeared on the screen.**

"Ahh!" he hid behind a seat.

YOU REMIND ME OF MY FRIEND WHO'S AFRAID OF NEEDLES, HAHAHAHA.

Leo got chills down his spine at the mention of needles. It was no secret that he did not like them either.

* * *

 **Guys, I already got the next chapter translated. Once you read and review, I'll post it. ;)**


	4. Oportunity by MelodyLM

**Queen:** **I'm kinda sad that I didn't get that much reviews... but, oh well.**

BabyPinkPuppy: "That thing is bigger than my throat!" that's what she said ;)

 **Queen: Glad to know I'm not the only one with a nasty mind xD**

 **Raph: *growls***

 **Queen: Er... Hot potato, hot potato \:v/ *dances***

Angelxoxo8: Donnie...snitches get stitches XD And you're telling me that Raphael, the hothead of the group and the one who killed Fishface, can't take a simple pill? BE A TURTLE AND TAKE THE DANG THING XD If you really wanted to get better, you wouldn't complain like a baby instead of actually doing something about it.

 **Donnie: To be fair, I was right.**

 **Queen: *rolls eyes* Aren't you always?**

 **Raph: Says the one that can't take simple shots because she's afraid of needles ¬¬**

 **Queen: Raph, stop it and take your pill. *gives him pill***

 **Raph: Uh... never! *hops away on foot***

 **One shot name: Oportunity**

 **Author: MelodyLM**

 ** _Sumarry: Because it still wasn't time for those four poor boys' souls. They were young and they just needed... another oportunity._ **

* * *

LET'S SEE IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE.

Everyone looked at the screen.

 **Human "Mikey", sitting on a couch in a house, slid to the ground.**

"Humans again?" Leo asked.

JUST WATCH.

 **"I'm bored, dudes," the blond complained. 'Raph' and 'Leo' glanced at him bored from the family couch and returned their attention to the TV. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"**

 **"You already told us that," Raph said with disdain. "And no, we do not care. Go find something to entertain yourself,"**

 **The blond grumbled, sat back on his couch and crossed his arms. He looked at his brothers and then at the window, until he smiled happily when an idea came to mind.**

 **"Hey, what if we go adopt a cat?" the blond suggested. 'Leo' looked at him confused.**

 **"What do you want a cat for?" he asked confused.**

 **"To pet it," replied the blond with a dreamy smile. "And to have fun when you don't want to listen to me. He'll be my partner!"**

Leo looked at Mikey.

"Mikey, do you feel we don't pay attention to you?" he asked with slight regret. Mikey nodded with a pout.

"You always ignore me," Mikey said depressive. "I go up to Donnie to see if I can help him with his experiments, but curious as I am, he won't let me,"

Donnie looked away with embarrassment.

"When I want to play videogames with Raph, he never leaves me because he says I break the controls by getting too excited," explained the orange one.

Rapha was speechless.

"And if I want to train with Leo, he always lets me win, but he doesn't even try," he crossed his arms, already angry. "For everyone, except for Venus, I'm the baby brother that no one wants to take care of because if I mess up, the fault is his and then they get mad at me for their mistakes,"

Leo, Donnie and Raph didn't know what to say.

"We're... sorry, Mikey," said Leo, repentant.

"We didn't know you felt that way," Donnie continued.

"We suck as brothers..." Raph finished. Mikey smiled lightly.

"S'okay, bros," said the freckled, surrounding his 3 older brothers in a hug. "But a year of playing pranks without complaining will pay better, plus my favorite pizza for dinner on our birthday," he said cheerfully. Leo sighed.

"Whatever you say, little brother,"

 **"Michael, we're not buying a cat," the black haired denied. The blond, at this, made wet puppy dog eyes. "No," he refused again.**

 **"What if we vote?" he asked insistently.**

 **"I vote to buy the cat," said the redhead raising his hand. "So that the dwarf will stop bothering us,"**

"Now that I think about it, if Raph uses that logic, it makes sense," Irma commented.

 **"Me too!" exclaimed the younger. Suddenly 'Donnie' entered the room with a mug of coffee and looked at his brothers, including 'Leo', who had an annoyed face.**

 **"Whatever it is, count on me," he said, raising his hand.**

 **"Daniel, you too?" the tired black haired asked.**

"'Daniel'?"

"Do I even look like a Daniel?" Donnie asked confused.

 **The dark haired boy looked at Daniel wearily as he drank from his mug. He sighed and nodded wearily.**

 **"All right. We're going to adopt a cat, Mike. But after this, Ryan and Daniel will pay for this,"**

"'Ryan'?"

 **"I wouldn't call myself Ryan," Raph whispered. "Besides, that's the name of Mikey's son,"**

 **"Calm yourself, Leander," Daniel said, ruffling Leander's hair fraternally. "What's the worst that could happen when we buy a cat for Mike?"**

LIFE LAW: WHEN SOMEONE SAYS "WHAT'S THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN?", BAD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN!

"Yeah, I got the hint," Donnie complained.

"'Leander'?"Leo whispered confused.

 **The scene changed the 4 brothers inside a pet store. Daniel watched with bright eyes a hamster in his cage.**

 **"Aww! Look how gorgeous!" he exclaimed tenderly.**

April looked at Donnie with some joke in her eyes, to which the genius blushed.

 **Daniel turned to Leander.**

 **"Can we have it?" he asked excitedly.**

 **"No," Leander denied curtly, making Daniel sad. "If we do, the cat will eat it. And I think that mom won't like us buying more than one pet," he said putting both hands on his hips and looking at his three brothers.**

"Leo, you're a party pooper," said Raph.

"I'm not," denied the blue one.

"Yes you are," Donnie continued.

"Not,"

"Of course you are," continued Mikey.

"I said no,"

"Killjoy," Venus continued. Leo practically got smoke from his head of anger.

 **"Mom isn't here," Ryan reminded them, smirking haughtily, petting little turtles in their showcase. "We can have them and then we'll explain,"**

 **"I still think it's a bad idea," Leander told them monotonously. "And since I'm in charge, I have to take responsibility. So no, we won't have a pet besides the cat Mike wants,"**

 **"Awww," the other two complained.**

"I repeat, you're a party pooper," said Raph.

"Say it one more time and you'll see," Leo said threateningly.

"Killjoy," he repeated and Leo threw a bucket of empty popcorn in his face. Hana shook her head. **(A/N:** I'll start reffering to Lotus as Hana from now on, but I'll explain in my next update **)**

 **"Mike, did you decide?" Leander asked.**

 **"Mmm..." Mike had a hand on his chin as he looked at each kitten in its corresponding cage. "I don't know. That Persian says 'Take me', but that Siamese tries to tell me 'I am the best'. Also, I think that one over there looks at me as if I were God,"**

Everyone, Mikey excluded, facepalmed.

 **Leander facepalmed.**

 **"Just decide, please," he asked desperately.**

 **"Mm... Well, I want that one," he pointed to a small orange kitty that played.**

"Awwww," said the softened girls.

"What a cute neko," said Hana. Splinter decided to keep his comments against cats.

MY KITTEN IS SO, BUT BIGGER.

"Really?" asked April.

SURE, LOOK.

 **The screen changed to the picture of a 5-month-old orange kitten sleeping curled up in a basket of laundry.**

-Awwwwwwww, what a little thing. -the girls said ... and Mikey.

HE TURNED 1 YEAR ON FRIDAY, THOUGH. HE'S THE SECOND ONE I ADOPTED, HIS NAME IS TIGGER.

"Second?" Leo asked. Queen was silent for a second.

THE FIRST ONE, THEO, WENT TO HEAVEN WITH MY GRANNY 1 WEEK AFTER ADOPTING HIM.

From the projector you could hear Queen crying like an idiot. After a few seconds, Mikey also started crying.

"Poor little kitty," he blew snot on his hand. Melina also had crystalline eyes.

"Kitty..." she buried her face in Kevin's shoulder. He endured the urge to cry, but after a while he ended up doing it too.

5 minutes later, all but Splinter, Karai and Shini cried like idiots for the kitten.

 **(A/N:** If you think I'm exaggerating, adopt a kitten, take care of him and be fond of him for 9 days, let him fall off the fifth floor and tell me that doesn't hurt TTTTnTTTT **)**

OKAY, ENOUGH TEARS, SNIFF.

 **The screen changed and he went back to the movie. The owner opened the cage where the kitten was and handed it to Mike with a smile. Leander went to the till to pay while Ryan and Daniel looked at the baby turtles in the showcase, to which Mike soon ended up following them.**

"Those turtles seem familiar to me," Splinter whispered thoughtfully.

 **"Oh, how cute," Mike said, stroking one of the little turtles on the head. Ryan and Daniel looked at each other and chose to pet the baby turtles along with Michael. Leander approached them.**

"Guys, we should go," said the raven, to which his brothers complained, walking towards the exit. The elder glanced sideways at the baby turtles and, smiling, stroked one of these on his head, not realizing that his brothers looked at him in astonishment. Noticing, he cleared his throat uncomfortably, ceasing to caress the little reptile. "W-Well... I must admit... the little turtles are cute

OBVIOUSLY, THEY'RE TURTLES... ALTHOUGH THEY KINDA LOST CHARM BECAUSE OF MY CLASSMATES OF THE LAST YEAR.

"Do I have to worry about what they showed you?" Donnie asked.

UNLESS YOU KNOW THAT, WHEN MATING, TURTLES MAKE NOISES.

"I knew it, but I didn't want you reminding me that!" Donnie exclaimed, covering his ears with both hands.

"Wait, what?" Leo asked.

"You don't want to know, believe me," he answered, with a face like he was suffering.

 **Michael, along with his brothers, smiled, heading for the exit, but they bumped into someone.**

 **"Oh excuse me," Leander excused himself. The shot encased the person, and it turns out that he was Hamato Yoshi, as a human.**

Everyone in the room gasped from the impression.

 **Yoshi smiled kindly.**

 **"No problem," he answered calmly.**

 **And, without further ado, the four brothers left the store.**

"Sensei, what were you doing there?" Melina asked.

GUYS, ACCORDING TO MY CALCULATIONS, THIS FIC IS SET IN 1997.

The turtles were silent as graves.

"It's... the year we were born," Donnie whispered.

"Wait... so the little turtles are you?" April asked incredulously.

"I never went to another pet store in New York after or before that day," answered Splinter, with a slight haughty smile.

"Awww, we were so cute," Mikey said smiling tenderly.

WHOEVER WANTS ME TO PUT ONE SHOTS WITH THE BABY TURTLES SAY 'AFSDFJHSDGDAJH SAUCE'

"What the hell do you mean?" Leo asked.

ENGLISH SAUCE.

-"Isn't it easier to say English sauce?" Donnie questioned with boredom.

YES, BUT IT IS MORE BORING, AND IN A KITCHEN CHANNEL THAT I FOLLOW, THE COOK INSTEAD OF SAYING 'ENGLISH SAUCE' SAYS 'AFSDFJHSDGDAJH SAUCE'

"Oh, you have no remedy," the purple one whispered.

LIE, I HAVE IBUPROPHENE, CLORAZEPAN, LIDOCAINE, ETC.

Donnie facepalmed.

 **"All right. You already have your cat," Ryan declared annoyed, seeing Michael lovingly petting the kitten in his hands.**

 **"Thanks, dudes," the blonde gladly thanked. Leander sighed and smiled calmly, then fraternally stroked his brother's head. Suddenly the kitten began to writhe the restless blond's in the arms and, in a blink of an eye, he ran away from the blond. "Hey, no!"**

 **"After it!" Ryan declared and, without hesitation, the 4 began to run after the kitten.**

"You guys should've adopted the hamster!" exclaimed Melina angrily. "At least he wouldn't have escaped!"

ONCE I WAS WATCHING A SERIES IN WHICH A BOY GAVE TO HIS FIREFIGHTER DAD A GUINEA PIG CALLED 'MR. SPRINKLES ', BUT ONE DAY ESCAPED, 5 WEEKS AFTER THE FIRE STATION HAD A DEATH STANK, THEY OPENED THE WALL AND FOUND SPRINKLES' COLLAR.

"Oh, poor animal," Shini whispered under her breath. She wasn't a fan of rodents -not that she didn't like Splinter- but she was more of a cat person.

 **Splinter left the pet store with the fish tank and the 4 baby turtles in his hands. Suddenly, he accidentally hit his shoulder with a man who didn't even blink as he did so. He stared at him for a few seconds and chose to follow him.**

"Wait, isn't that the Kraang of our mutation day's story?" Leo asked. Splinter nodded.

 **"Come here, little guy!" Mike called, as he and his brothers ran through the crowd of people. After several maneuvers among the crowd, he managed to catch him. "I got him, dudes!" he declared, holding the kitten against his chest.**

 **"I'm going to kill that cat," Ryan said angrily, while Mike shielded the kitten against his chest.**

"Typical Raph who hates cats," Hana commented. Raph rolled his eyes.

 **"Okay, stop it, I don't want no fights," Leander ordered, preventing Ryan from massacring Mike.**

"Killjoy!"

"I get it!"

 **Daniel looked closely at both sides and realized there were too many people on the sidewalk. He looked at the floor and realized that the four of them were standing in the middle of the street.**

Everyone in the room gasped sharply.

 **"Guys, we have to get out of here" he said alarmed. Then the kitten sneaked back and ran away, leaving Mike hanging.**

 **"Kitty!" he was going to go after him.**

 **The shot focused on a traffic light that turned red.**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats because of the suspense.

 **A horn was heard and when they turned to the side, they saw a huge truck approaching them. The four gasped sharply.**

 **Everything went black at the time of the crash. In the background you could hear the crash, the sirens of ambulances and policemen, as well as the screams of people running away in terror.**

Those present were breathless to see what had happened on the screen.

 **The scene changed to a mutagen cylinder that spun in the air and broke on the floor, releasing the liquid from inside. Yoshi accidentally dropped the fish bowl with his turtles and the 4 of them went to the ground, with the fish bowl breaking in the act.**

 **The whole environment went from having color to being black and white. In the air, 4 spheres of spectral light appeared, each with the color of the turtles' bandanas. Each of these approached one of the little ones and joined them, in order to possess them. Then the enviroment returned to full color, as if time had been put on hold.**

 **Everything went black.**

Everyone was silent before what they saw. They didn't expect something like that.

"Then... here we re-incarnate?" Donatello asked, somewhat stunned by everything that happened.

YUP.

"Wow... it's different than I expected," Leo commented. Raph nodded.

"I only have one question:" said Mikey in a dramatic tone, making everyone look at him. "What happened to the kitten?!"

The others sighed. Mikey, or Michael, whoever he was, would never change.


End file.
